Shizuru's Game
by Leebot
Summary: A Christmas party for the girls, but is it really a good idea to let Shizuru design the party game? Yuri, various couples
1. The Name of the Game

**Author's Note:** Much apologies to anyone who's been waiting to update, but I'm finally done writing my theses. To celebrate my freedom, here's a little just-for-fun piece for ya. I rushed it out to get it here for Christmas, which didn't leave anytime to proofread or send it to my beta, so please excuse any mistakes I've left in.

**Japanese Notes:**

_Suki_ – "Love."

_Ikezu_ – "Meanie." Left in to preserve the slightly-exotic quality of Shizuru's Kyoto-ben.

_Ara_ – "Oh" or "Ah." Also for the exotic quality.

_Bubuzuke –_ Kyoto-ben term for Ochazuke, a Japanese dish consisting of green tea poured over riout ace.

X-X-X

**Title:** Shizuru's Game

**Rating:** M

**Chapter 1:** The Name of the Game

X-X-X

"Oh hell no!" Natsuki protested, backing off from Shizuru. "No no no no no! I did more of that than I cared to back during the Festival. No way am I purposely subjecting myself to even a slight risk of that again. Come up with another idea!"

Shizuru gave a pout at this. It was a pout that Natsuki had seen a million times, and it never failed to tug at her heart, even when she knew full well that it was a put-on. She wasn't going to let herself be won over that easily though. _No wait! I'm not going to let myself be won over at all. No matter... how cute... she is..._

"Pwease, Na-chan?" Shizuru said, blinking her eyes slowly. "Don't you want to make your friends happy?"

Natsuki glared at Shizuru, her eyelid starting to twitch. She wasn't going to win this one. Even with all the experience she had dealing with Shizuru, she just had the weaker argument here. Even if she subtracted out the effects of Shizuru's puppy-dog eyes and pleading tone of voice, she still had Natsuki beat.

"Gah, fine. But I get to bail if my luck turns bad. And no tongue!"

Shizuru's face immediately brightened up at Natsuki's sudden concession. "Thank you, Natsuki. And of course you wouldn't have to do that if you don't want to."

"I don't mean me! I mean you! No tonguing any other girls there!"

"Ikezu." Shizuru pouted.

X-X-X

"Mai, nice to see you again," Shizuru said with a grin as she opened the door. "No 'plus one'?" She raised an eyebrow.

"You know that Tate and I broke up," Mai said with a half-grin, closing the door behind her and giving her coat to Shizuru. It was such a relief to finally be free from Tate, but she had to at least be a bit diplomatic and pretend the break-up was something less than "kicked his ass out the door before she was driven absolutely mad."

"Ara, of course," Shizuru said. She took Mai's coat and hung it up in the closet. "I just expected you to bring Mikoto instead. I did send her her own invitation, but I would have expected her to arrive with you, still."

"Ugh," Mai groaned. She shook her head, heading to the living room. "I'll have to have another talk with her about communicating better. She and Reito are back on the mainland visiting the Kanzaki family for the holidays." She found the living room to be occupied by only Natsuki, who was too engrossed in a video game to give Mai much more than a brief grunt of welcome. It wasn't surprising, as she'd arrived five minutes early. "So who else do you expect to show up?"

"Yukino and Haruka have confirmed that they're coming. I expect the two of them to arrive precisely one minute early, knowing Haruka," Shizuru said. "Chie and Aoi said they already had plans, so they won't be able to make it. I've also invited Nao and Shiho, though I don't know if either will show up. Since I'm serving eggnog here, I felt it was best not to invite Midori."

"Good idea," Mai said. "Though are you..."

"Fuck! I had you, damn it!" Natsuki cried out at her video game.

"Ara, that sounds like a good place to stop to me," Shizuru said, calmly taking Natsuki's controller out of her hand and winding it up. Natsuki stared at the TV for a few more moments, grumbling at her misfortune.

"Er, I was saying..." Mai said, trying to suppress at laugh at Natsuki's behavior. It was easy to see why Shizuru liked to tease her; Natsuki's flustered expression was just priceless. "Don't you think Nao is a bit young to be drinking?"

"Meh, we're all too young, legally," Natsuki said, finally tearing her gaze away from the TV when Shizuru turned it off. "But after the events of this year, I think we're all mature enough. Nao deserves a drink as much as any of us."

Shizuru turned her back to Natsuki, whispering into Mai's ear, "I think Natsuki just wants to see Nao get drunk and embarrass herself tonight."

Mai was almost able to stifle her laugh at this, but unfortunately Natsuki caught her brief outburst and sent her a glare. She was saved from the full force of the Kuga Death Glare, fortunately, as the doorbell chose that moment to ring.

"6:59, right on time," Shizuru said as she headed to the door. She pulled it open as she said, "Welcome to the party, you two."

"Two? What, I don't count for anything?" Nao's voice came from the doorway. For once, it seemed that Shizuru had miscalculated. As she backed up and let the new arrivals in, Mai could see that Nao had arrived along with Haruka and Yukino.

"Forgive me, I don't mean that, Nao," Shizuru said, tilting her head. She took Nao's coat from her and hung it up in the closet. "I was simply expecting you to be a later arrival, if you showed up at all."

Nao grunted at this. "Why the hell wouldn't I show up? Kuga still owes me a rematch at Halo."

"Get over yourself, Yuuki," Natsuki said, rolling her eyes. "I live and breathe shooters. Even if Shizuru would allow us a rematch tonight, you don't stand a chance."

"Oh no, I have a much more entertaining game planned," Shizuru said. For some reason, Mai felt a shiver at the way Shizuru said "entertaining." She didn't particularly trust Shizuru's interpretation of entertainment, but she couldn't put her finger on why.

"Just one game?" Haruka said. "Hah, you obviously know nothing about throwing a proper party! You're going to need much more than that to keep this group porcupined."

"I do believe you mean 'occupied,' Haruka-san," Shizuru said as she took her friend's jacket. "But you can trust me, I have more planned than just that. I do believe Mai was intending to take us for some karaoke as well."

"I did?" Mai said. "Natsuki told me that she had that covered!" Once the words were out of her mouth, Mai realized her mistake. She turned around to face Natsuki, quivering with barely-constrained rage over the thought that she might be denied her karaoke. "Natsuki?"

Natsuki's eyes darted back and forth between Shizuru and Mai, looking for salvation but finding none. "Er... presents! Shizuru and I prepared some special presents for all of you! Let's do that now! Oh, and let me get your coat, Yukino..." Natsuki said, running across the room to avoid Mai's wrath.

"Ara, what a good idea, Natsuki," Shizuru said. "Perhaps Mai would like to open her present first?"

"Mrr, fine," Mai said. She didn't plan to let Natsuki off the hook quite that easily, but there would be plenty of time later to properly chew her out. Natsuki was going to have to cover a good two or three karaoke sessions if she expected Mai to forgive her.

Mai found a seat in the living room while Shizuru went to fetch the eggnog. Shizuru certainly had gone all out in decorating for the season. Perhaps she'd been able to convince Natsuki to help her decorate, but even if she had, it was an impressive amount of work that must have gone into this room. Mai hadn't seen a room like this since the Christmas before her mother died. As her gaze found the presents under the tree, a strange feeling of peace passed over her. It felt like she was home again.

"Oi, Earth to Tokiha, your eggnog's here." Nao's elbow hit Mai's side, alerting her to Shizuru's return. Mai quickly grabbed a glass from Shizuru and let her pour out a cup.

"Thanks."

"This is great eggnog, Shizuru," Yukino said. She'd taken a seat across the room from Mai, and it looked like Shizuru had gotten to her and Haruka first. "Where did you buy it?"

"Oh, I just got a plain blend at the grocery store," Shizuru said as she poured out a glass for Nao. "Then I added my own secret spices and liquors to it."

"Gah, well it's not to my taste," Haruka said, putting her glass down.

Shizuru turned to Haruka. "Is that why you finished your glass so quickly, Haruka-san?" She asked, approaching the girl to give her a refill.

Haruka blinked rapidly for a moment, finally coming out with, "You wish! I'm going to need to get good and drunk to enjoy this joke of a party you're putting on."

"Ara, well as long as you do enjoy it, all is well, Haruka-san," Shizuru said with a wink. Haruka muttered at this comment, and a blush formed in her cheeks as Yukino started to laugh beside her.

_Perhaps Haruka could use a distraction,_ Mai though. "Okay, enough stalling. Natsuki still owes me a gift."

"Of course," Shizuru said. She placed the jug of eggnog down on the table and went over to the tree to find Mai's present. "But it is from me too, you know."

"Heh, then it had better be twice as good if Natsuki wants me to forgive her." Mai shot a glance over at Natsuki, who was currently a little more interested in her eggnog than in looking back at Mai.

"Ara, I do believe it is..." Shizuru knelt down to look through the presents, checking the labels to see which one was for Mai. After she'd gone through them all, her brow furrowed up. "Natsuki? I can't seem to find Mai's present here. Do you know where it is?"

"Great," Mai muttered to herself. So Natsuki had screwed her over again.

"Oh right!" Natsuki said. She looked up from her eggnog at last. "It wouldn't fit under the tree, so it's off to the side. Just behind the speaker."

"Ah, here we go, thank you," Shizuru said. She moved the speaker aside, pulling out a large gift from behind it.

From how Shizuru dragged the gift out, Mai could tell that it was rather heavy. Curious, she walked over to the tree. "Can I open it now?"

"Of course," Shizuru said.

Without another word, Mai knelt down and started tearing off the wrapping paper. A plain cardboard box was underneath it, so she unfortunately wasn't able to get any hints from that. She went to the top of the box and opened it up. She could hardly believe what was inside: A state-of-the-art DVD player and row after row of karaoke DVDs. Digging through the box, she even found a microphone.

Mai stared silently into the box until words from behind snapped her out of her daze. "Well, Mai... am I forgiven?"

Mai turned around to face Natsuki. At least, she'd planned to simply face Natsuki. What she ended up doing was pouncing on the girl. "I can't believe you!" she said, pounding a fist onto her friend's chest. "You did this all on purpose, didn't you? I could just kiss you right now..."

A grin split across Natsuki's face. "Guilty as charged. But you might want to be careful about kissing me with Shizuru in the room..."

"Well, as long as I get a kiss from Mai as well, I don't think I'd have any grounds for complaint..." Shizuru said from just behind Mai.

Before Natsuki even had a chance to react to this statement, Mai dove forward to give her a quick peck on the lips. She backed off just long enough to see her friend's face fill with an adorable shade of red, and then she got up and turned to Shizuru. As Shizuru had enough warning to expect a kiss, Mai had to fake her out on this one. She moved forward, bringing her lips just up to Shizuru's, but at the last moment she stood up on her toes so she ended up kissing Shizuru's nose.

A light blush formed in Shizuru's cheeks at this. "No fair..." she said. As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Mai dove right back in and caught the girl's lips with hers in a quick kiss. "Mmm... much better."

"Still not enough, though," Mai said. "I don't know how I can ever thank you two enough... There's no way I can afford something you don't already have."

"Ah, forget it, Mai," Natsuki said. She stood back up, then found herself a seat on the couch beside where Mai had been sitting. "Tell ya what. Shizuru's come up with some crazy idea of a game for tonight. Give it a fair try and play to the end, and I think we can call it even."

Mai let out a laugh at this. "You kidding? What makes you think I wouldn't do that anyways?"

Natsuki shrugged. "Then I guess you don't have anything to worry about." There was some twinkle in Natsuki's eye that Mai couldn't quite figure out. She mentally shrugged it off, though. If it was anything important, she'd find out soon enough.

"Oi, if you're done with the lez-fest over there, how about we get to the rest of the presents?" Nao called out, though her tone was light-hearted. Perhaps the eggnog had taken the edge off of her usual gruffness, though Mai noticed that she hadn't really drunk much of it yet.

Shizuru looked at Nao and raised an eyebrow. "Ara, you say that as if you aren't interested in girls yourself, Nao..."

Nao spit out her current sip of eggnog. "Wha-what!?"

"Shizuru can smell a lesbian a mile off," Natsuki said with a shrug. "Or bi, in the case of Mai. Don't think I don't know why you made Mai that offer of kissing us both, Shizuru."

"I have no idea what Natsuki means," Shizuru said innocently.

"Right. Why don't you pass out the rest of the presents?"

"Yes, Natsuki-sama," Shizuru said with a wink. She went on to do so, passing out an envelope to Nao, a small-sized package to Yukino, and a large, but light, package to Haruka. "There you are. I do hope you all enjoy them."

"Hah! Like you could actually get me something I'd enjoy, Miss Bubuzuke," Haruka said, though the fact that she was eagerly unwrapping her gift belied her words. "Aha, I knew it!"

"What is it, Haruka-san?" Mai asked. Haruka's expression was hard to read. She seemed almost as if she were mad, though it was hard to tell.

Haruka was slow to answer, so Yukino peered over into her box and answered for her, "Looks like an assortment of tea flavors to me... And are those recipes too?"

"Those are indeed," Shizuru said. "I even included my recipe for this eggnog that Haruka detests so much she has to chug it down."

A smile split across Yukino's face at this. "That's great, Haruka; you love tea!" Haruka glared up at Shizuru, her eye twitching a bit. Yukino slapped her shoulder and said, "Drop the act and thank her already, Haruka."

"Mrr... thank you, Miss Bubuzuke..." Haruka said reluctantly.

"That's better."

Mai suppressed another laugh at Haruka. The more she and Shizuru grew as friends, the more humorous her attempts at remaining Shizuru's rival became. "How about you, Yukino?"

"Oh yes, let me see..." Yukino delicately peeled off the wrapping paper on her gift, revealing a book within. "'The Complete Hacker's Guide'..." Yukino let out a gasp, looking up at Shizuru. "How did you get this? It was taken out of print and never imported to Japan... I've been trying to get a copy for years!"

"Ara, you'd better ask Natsuki about that one," Shizuru said. "She's the one who found it, but she wouldn't even tell me how."

"Oi! Don't expect me to incriminate myself!" Natsuki said, giving Shizuru a glare. Mai couldn't help but notice that this glare was a fair bit softer than the ones she was used to getting from Natsuki. Shizuru must enjoy quite the girlfriend's privilege. Well, and Natsuki probably wasn't entirely serious right now, of course. "Don't let that get into the wrong hands, Yukino," Natsuki said.

"Oh no worries there," Yukino said. "Thank you very much, Natsuki."

"Heh, no problem."

"Alright, that just leaves Nao..." Mai said, turning to the girl beside her. At least, that's where she'd thought Nao was. "Er, did anyone see where she went?"

"Or Shizuru for that matter..." Natsuki said.

X-X-X

_Ms. Fujino,_

_I've looked over the patient's records, and I agree. Ms. Yuuki stands a strong chance of benefiting from my procedure. The soonest I will be able to travel to Japan is mid-February of next year. Please inform the patient's daughter of the circumstances. If she consents, I will finalize the travel arrangements._

_In respect,_

_Fritz Weiss, PhD., MD._

"Mama..." Nao whispered. Arms wrapped around her from behind, and she was barely able to keep herself from leaping out of her skin.

"It's just me," Shizuru's voice came from behind Nao. "It's alright. I owe you at least this much, Nao. I killed your mother once before. When this opportunity came up to help her live again, I couldn't pass it up."

"I didn't..." Nao's voice was stuttering, so she stopped herself, forcing herself to take a moment and get her nerves under control. "I didn't want you to help me. You didn't need to."

"I know. But you're my friend. I want to help you."

Nao closed her eyes. _Friend?_ There was no helping it any longer. Tears started to leak out of the corner of her eyes. "Thank you..."

X-X-X

"Is everything alright, Shizuru?" Natsuki asked.

"Don't worry, it's fine," Shizuru said. Nao came out from behind her and took her seat next to Mai, and Shizuru strolled to the center of the room. "Well, I guess I've kept you all wondering long enough about the game I had planned."

"I could care less," Haruka said as she downed her fourth glass of eggnog. "Do care 'bout this delicious eggnog though! And of course you didn't make nearly enough of it..."

"I still have two more jugs in the fridge, Haruka-san," Shizuru said with a smile. "We'll need them for my game."

"A drinking game?" Haruka slammed her empty glass down on the table. "I'm in."

"Ara, that's certainly part of it. The name of the game is 'Sip or Strip Spin the Bottle.'"

It took about two seconds for Shizuru's words to sink in. "Strip!?" Mai, Nao, and Yukino cried out.

Haruka hiccuped. "I'm in. You're going down, Miss Bubu... bubu... Shizuru!"

X-X-X

**Author's Note:** Three presents still lie beneath the tree, for my dear readers. Each contains a special smut scene for this fic. I'll get to writing them all. The only question is, which first? Go to the poll in my author's profile to weigh in. ;)

Merry Christmas!


	2. Spin the Bottle

**Author's Note:** Hey all! Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. It helped me to write this chapter much faster than usual. I could have made it longer, but I decided it would be better to post it at this point, so you all can read it sooner, and the chapters will be in more manageable sizes. The "present" chapters will coming up a bit later still, and you can leave votes on those for some time yet.

X-X-X

**Title:** Shizuru's Game

**Rating:** M

**Chapter 2:** Spin the Bottle

**Smut level:** */*****

X-X-X

Haruka hiccuped. "I'm in. You're going down, Miss Bubu... bubu... Shizuru!"

"Ara, is Haruka-san saying she wishes to see me naked? How flattering..." Shizuru said, smiling at her friend.

"Just Haruka," Haruka replied. She seemed to have regained some of her focus, but she wasn't backing down. "And yes."

Yukino finally broke out of her stun at this. "Haruka! What are you saying?"

Haruka turned to look at Yukino and blinked a couple of times slowly. "What do you mean? You'll get to see her too, of course."

"That's not the point! I mean... we...!"

"It's alright, Yukino," Natsuki said. She was surprisingly calm for the subject matter at hand. Mai would have expected Natsuki to be the most reluctant of all of them. "I've seen how the game works, and there's no guarantee things will even get that far. Even if they do, then it's just like being at the baths."

Yukino leaned back in her seat, thinking over this for a moment. She certainly wasn't much into the idea. "I don't know... I mean, you know that's really not how we'd see it..."

"Yeah... true enough," Natsuki said. She placed her cup of eggnog down on the table and thought for a moment. "Alright. Let me be straight with you. I had the same worries. But in the end... I trust Shizuru, completely. I'll never be able to stop her from looking at other girls. If you'd seen the porn collection on her computer you'd understand the impossible task that would be." Miracle of miracles, Shizuru actually blushed at this comment. Natsuki caught it out of the corner of her eye and smiled. "But that doesn't take away from our love in any way. I don't particularly like the thought of sharing her... But I do like the idea of seeing Mai stripped down tonight."

Mai blushed too quickly for her to think of anything to say in response to this and recover some of her dignity. Like it or not, she was stuck. She'd already promised to see the game through to its end, and she wasn't going to back out on it just because it was a bit unexpected. Besides, she was available now. Things had never been good enough with Tate for them to actually enjoy themselves. It was time to have some fun, lest her libido drive her absolutely crazy.

"Don't get your hopes up, Natsuki," Mai said. "But I'll play. If only to get a chance to kiss you again." It didn't work. Natsuki didn't blush, simply smiling and raising an eyebrow at Mai. Mentally grunting in frustration, she turned to the girl sitting beside her. "How about you, Nao? Don't you think it's time you and Natsuki got to kiss and make up?"

"Hah!" Nao said. "Kuga and I are fine." She shifted in her seat so she could face Mai a bit better. "But I guess... Seeing as I've been outed tonight, might as well make the most of it and see if I can get some action. Not a body in this room I wouldn't mind seeing." Nao's face slowly split into a grin as she said this. She was definitely excited about the prospect.

"Um, Nao?" Yukino said. She was the only one who still hadn't agreed to play, and all eyes were on her now. She was looking at Nao with an expression that Mai couldn't read. "Any of us, you mean? Even... me?"

Nao gave Yukino a soft smile. "Even you. You really have no idea how cute you are, do you?"

Yukino immediately ducked her head down. The room was silent for a few long minutes, before she finally she spoke up. "Okay. I'll give it a shot. I just... don't want to be the only one to show anything. Can we make a rule or something to be sure no one gets singled out?"

Shizuru smiled at Yukino, "Thank you for agreeing to give it a try. I'm actually not sure that we need such a rule. It's more just a matter of people not picking on you too much, which I don't believe will be too much of a worry, judging by what I've just heard."

"...Alright, I guess," Yukino said. "Well, how do you play it then?"

The grin on Shizuru's face as she heard this was almost frightening. "I was beginning to worry that no one would ever ask. Let me go get the eggnog and a couple supplies, then I can go over it."

After Shizuru had left the room, Nao said, "Ugh, I really do need this. My mind went straight to the gutter when she said 'supplies.'"

"Oh, don't worry, Nao," Natsuki said. "If you knew Shizuru better, your mind would have gotten to the gutter even faster. But I think this is one time where her use of that word is innocent." Natsuki shifted in her seat, letting out a shudder. "No way is she sharing those with you guys..."

"Okay, now I have to see the 'supplies' you're talking about, Natsuki," Mai said. "What could possibly make the Ice Princess of Fuuka melt like that?"

Natsuki blinked, realizing she'd let the shudder slip through her facade. "Shizuru. And that's all you're getting out of me."

_Okay, Natsuki is just adorable when she's in "girlfriend mode."_ Mai thought. _It would certainly be different being with a girl... particularly one who doesn't drive me crazy. Oh, I'm going to have some fun with this game. I could certainly see about having some fun with Natsuki, but that leaves me a big risk of ending the night unsatisfied if she won't do anything more, and Shizuru is the jealous type..._ Mai looked around the room, her eyes finally coming to rest on Nao. _Bingo. Let's see if that icy facade melts as cutely as Natsuki's._

"Here we are," Shizuru said as she came back into the room. She held a tray in her hands, which contained the two extra jugs of eggnog she'd promised, six shot glasses, an empty bottle, and three stacks of index cards. "Natsuki, would you mind helping me move away the table? I think this game would be more enjoyable if we're all on the floor."

Mai had to stifle a laugh. Natsuki was right. She couldn't help but start to read into Shizuru's words. In this case, it was "enjoyable" which set off a chain of perverse thoughts. Knowing Shizuru, it was hard to tell just how much innuendo she actually intended.

"Sure thing," Natsuki said. She and Shizuru moved the table away, then Shizuru placed the tray in the center of the clearing and removed the rubber bands from around her stacks of index cards.

"Alright, now let me explain how this game for you all," Shizuru said. She took one of the stacks of index cards in her hands and started shuffling it while she spoke. "When it's your turn, you'll draw a card from the stack. We'll start with the green cards, then yellow, and then red, as the game heats up. In true Spin the Bottle fashion, most of the cards will be a kiss. You'll spin the bottle and kiss whoever it points to, or the card might let you choose a person. That person will then take their turn next. There are no hard time limits, but green cards should be quick kisses, yellow cards medium, and red cards long.

"'Sip' on a card means you drink a shot of eggnog. 'Strip' means you take off an item of clothing. Some cards have special commands as well, but I'll leave those as a surprise. Now, the fun part of the game... You can get yourself, or anyone else, out of any task – aside from a stripping task – by removing one piece of clothing. For instance, if Natsuki doesn't want to see me kiss Haruka, she can take something off to stop it."

"Pfft. Don't expect to get me naked that easily," Natsuki said.

"Ara, of course not," Shizuru said, winking at her girlfriend. "Oh yes, one last thing. You're each allowed five items of clothing. Those will be your shirt, pants or skirt, bra, panties, and one other item, such as your socks or jewelry. Make sure that's all you have on right now. If someone ends up wearing even a stitch of clothing when they were supposed to be naked, then I'm going to have to take it into my own hands to punish them."

_Okay, there's no doubt about the innuendo now. The only question is who here in this room wouldn't mind being "punished" by Shizuru. Probably just Haruka at this point. Though give her a few more glasses of eggnog, and who knows..._ Mai thought. Despite her musings, the rest of the room did all make an effort to get down to the right amount of clothing. She followed suit by kicking off her shoes and socks, planning to use her undershirt as her fifth piece.

"Everyone good with the rules?" Shizuru asked. She received a chorus of nods from around the room. She'd just finished shuffling the red stack of index cards, so she placed it in the center of room, then stacked the yellow and green cards on top of it. "Great. Let's begin! Everyone come sit in a circle, and make sure you have a good view of the people you most want to see."

_And there's her innuendo again. How does Natsuki live with this?_ Mai peered over at Natsuki, noticing the slight smile on her face. Ever since she'd gotten together with Shizuru over the summer, her expression had softened, and she always had a touch of a smile. _She lives with it quite well. Hope I can find that someday..._

Mai was slow to move, so she ended up taking a seat close to where she'd been on the sofa, while Nao decided for some reason to go around to the opposite end from Mai, between Natsuki and Yukino. It was a bit surprising, as Mai would have expected Nao to want a better view of Natsuki and vice-versa, though neither of them made an effort to move. Or perhaps they were trading a good angle for close proximity to each other. The rest of the setup made sense though, with Shizuru to Mai's right and Haruka to her left, so the two of them could stare each other down; and both pairs of girlfriends – who had surely already seen each other naked – were sitting together. Mai might have been able to do with a better view of Shizuru, but a close-up was certainly nice, too.

Shizuru did her final preparations, passing out a shot glass to each girl and then moving the tray and eggnog off to the side. She took out the bottle and gave it a solid spin in the center of the circle. "And the person taking the first turn is..." The bottle came to a stop pointing between Yukino and Haruka. After a moment, it rolled off to its right before coming to a rest. "Yukino!"

"Um, really?" Yukino said. "But it was pointing right between us."

"Yes," Shizuru said. "But I think we can just go by whichever direction it rolls first in cases like that. As long as we're consistent, it's fair."

Yukino sighed, apparently a bit nervous about going first. "Alright then, let's see..." She took the top card from the pile. "'Sip and kiss,' it says. So, um, I guess a shot of eggnog and then I spin to see who I kiss, right?"

"Exactly," Shizuru said. She took a jug of eggnog in her hand and leaned over so she could pour out a shot for Yukino. "There you are."

"Thanks," Yukino said. "I'm certainly going to need this." She took a breath, then downed the shot in one gulp, letting out a deep sigh as she finished. "It really is good eggnog..." she said. She placed her card face-up beside the deck, starting a discard pile, and then she leaned forward and placed her hand on the bottle. "Alright, here we go..." With another breath, Yukino let the bottle spin. After a few seconds of spinning, it came to rest pointing at Shizuru.

"Lucky you," Nao said. "You get to kiss the Queen of the Lesbians herself, Yukino."

Shizuru smiled at Nao's nickname for her, and she crawled forward across the circle. Yukino was certainly nervous about this, so Shizuru was careful to make sure she didn't want to back out. When Yukino took a breath and leaned forward, Shizuru took that as her cue. She placed her hands on each side of Yukino's cheeks and brought her lips to meet Yukino's. Just from watching, Mai could tell that Shizuru was an amazing kisser. Even with a kiss just a few seconds long, her lips moved slowly, just right. When Yukino pulled back, there was a huge blush on her cheeks. Mai couldn't help but get a little turned on, just watching the kiss.

"I think I'm going to like this game," Yukino said, her face splitting into a grin, which was soon matched by the other girls in the room. Even Natsuki and Haruka seemed relieved that Yukino had enjoyed it.

Shizuru backed into her place. "Glad to hear it, Yukino. Now, my turn...." She took a card from the top of the deck and read it out: "'Sip and choose someone to kiss.' Fun fun!" Shizuru poured herself out a shot of eggnog and downed it, then she looked around the room... "Let's see... I do believe Haruka-san promised me I would go down. Would that perhaps mean she wants me to go down her throat with my tongue?"

Haruka blinked. "You wouldn't. You said yourself it's supposed to be quick for the green cards."

"Ara, then let's see how quickly I can get my tongue down there..." Shizuru said. She started moving across the circle, towards Haruka.

"Wh-whoa!" Natsuki cried out, putting her hand on Shizuru's shoulder. "I thought you promised me no tongue!"

Shizuru paused, turning back to Natsuki. "Natsuki needn't worry. Didn't she say herself that my love for her is beyond question? However much fun I might have – or you might have – that won't change. But if you are uncomfortable, the stripping option is always available to you."

Natsuki stared at Shizuru for a tense moment, but eventually she closed her eyes and sighed. "Alright love. You have my permission to have all the fun you want tonight."

Shizuru clapped her hands together and grinned. "Thank you, Natsuki!" She turned back to Haruka, who'd taken the chance to push herself an extra foot away from Shizuru. "Now, where was I?"

Shizuru inched closer to Haruka, who was frozen in place under Shizuru's hungry gaze. When Shizuru was just about to touch Haruka, Haruka brought her hands up to hold her back. "Wait!" Shizuru paused, and when Haruka knew she was temporarily safe, she said, "Can't we... can't we work up to that at least?"

Shizuru appeared to think this over for a minute. "Perhaps we could do that... but then Haruka-san would still be backing out from what I was going to do with her..."

Haruka stared at Shizuru for a moment, then she let out a growl. "Fine, you win this one, Miss Bubuzuke. But I'll get you back..." Haruka reached down to her feet and took off her shoes and socks. "My turn now, right? Hope I get you back so I can show what a first kiss is supposed to be like..."

After Shizuru went back to her seat, Haruka grabbed a card off of the top of the deck. "'Sip and Kiss'... Oi, does every one of these make us take a sip?"

"Pretty much, for the green ones at least," Shizuru said. "I felt if I kept it up past that point, people might get a bit too drunk."

"Gah, you just know you can't handle your liquor," Haruka said. "Whatever, hit me!" Shizuru filled up Haruka's cup, and Haruka chugged it down. "Ah, that hits the spot. Alright, here we go..." Haruka took the bottle in her hand and spun it. When it came to a stop, it pointed right back at her. "Er, that's a respin, right?"

"Ara, I'm sorry, Haruka, but that means you'll either have to make out with yourself or take off another piece of clothing," Shizuru said, tilting her head to the side apologetically.

"What!? I knew you'd try to do this. I never should have trusted you to... to..." Haruka trailed off as the room broke out into laughter around her. Her face filled with a blush as she realized she'd been had. "Grrr! You are not winning this, Miss Bubuzuke! I will see you naked by the end of the night if I have to strip you myself."

"Ara, that might be fun..." Shizuru said, winking at Haruka.

"Hmph, then it's a promise, if this game doesn't get the job done," Haruka said. Realizing who else was in the room, her eyes shot back and forth between Yukino and Natsuki. "Er, if that's alright with you two..."

Yukino just nodded at this. After her kiss with Shizuru, she was probably quite eager to see the girl naked. Natsuki took a bit longer, but eventually she said, "Well, why don't we get to the end of the game first, and just see what we all want to do? I'll be a fair bit drunker then, I'm sure."

"Hah, good," Haruka said. "Alright, back to the game..." She spun the bottle once more, which ended up landing on Natsuki this time. Haruka looked at the girl across the circle from her and raised an eyebrow. "Why don't we show Shizuru how it's done, eh Natsuki?"

"Sure thing." Natsuki cracked a smile, and she crawled out to meet Haruka in the center. Mai had the perfect view of the kiss as their lips met. Haruka tried to be dominant in the kiss, but Natsuki was practiced in handling that, and she easily held her own. When they separated, Haruka actually let out a soft moan. Natsuki certainly must have been quite the good kisser.

Natsuki took her turn next, getting the standard "Sip and Kiss," and it looked like Mai would be getting the chance to test out her friend's kissing ability firsthand, as she was the target of the bottle. Mai could feel her heart pounding in her chest as her eyes met Natsuki's. She'd kissed Natsuki earlier that night, but that was just a friendly peck and she'd barely been thinking about it. This would be real.

Natsuki seemed to sense that, too. She gave Mai a calming smile as she crawled over, but there was something else in her eyes. Mai had long felt some attraction to her friend, and Natsuki was easily the sexiest girl she knew, but that just wasn't something that ever would have been appropriate to say, particularly to Natsuki. And perhaps the feeling was in fact mutual.

Mai was rooted to her seat as Natsuki reached her and slowly wrapped her arms around Mai's back. Natsuki pulled the two of them together, and her lips made contact with Mai's. _So soft..._ Natsuki's kiss was incredibly tender. There was no way that the attraction wasn't mutual. Natsuki knew just how to move her lips to make Mai feel loved. It was just a shame she couldn't count this as her first kiss. At best, it was her first serious kiss with a girl. Perhaps that was enough.

"Mmm..." Mai was left in a daze as Natsuki pulled back. She knew the kisses were supposed to be short for this round, but she still wished it could have been longer. Well, there was still plenty more time for that. At last, she was able to refocus on the world around her. The first thing she noticed was an adorable expression on Nao's face. It looked like she was jealous of the kiss, and she certainly had the right to be, with how good Natsuki was. As soon as she saw Mai looking at her, though, she wiped the expression off her face.

"Get to it, Tokiha... It's your turn," Nao said.

"Oh, right!" Mai said. She plucked the top card from the deck and read, "'Bonus card! Don't read the instructions out loud.' Oh, okay..."

_Keep this card with you. You can redeem it anytime someone strips off a piece of clothing. If you do, you'll instead get to remove that item from them yourself. Be sure to choose the best possible time and to do it in the most erotic way possible. When you draw this card, spin to determine who goes next._

Mai's mind went wild with what she could do with that. It was a free pass to cop a feel sometime later on. That could certainly be fun – enough fun to make up for the fact that she didn't get to kiss anyone this turn. She looked back at the group and smiled. "Guess I keep this, then," she said. "And I spin to see who takes the next turn."

"What was that one about?" Yukino asked.

"Supposed to keep it a secret," Mai said. "It looks like Shizuru added in some more interesting cards to spice things up."

"Ara, you haven't seen anything yet," Shizuru said, an evil glint in her eye. Her words sent a wave of shivers down Mai's body. How much worse could it get?

"Anyways..." Mai said. She took the bottle in her hand and gave it a spin. Her face broke into a grin when she saw who the bottle pointed at. "Looks like you're up, Nao." _Perfect,_ Mai thought. _Last person to join in. And would this be her first kiss, I wonder? Seems likely... whoever she gets, I hope they'll make it memorable for her._

Nao picked up the top card and read, "'Sip and Truth'... what the hell is 'Truth'?"

"For that one," Shizuru explained, "you spin the bottle, and whoever it lands on gets to ask you any question they want. You have to answer truthfully or use your stripping option. I did leave in a few other surprise instructions, as well, but I'll explain those when they come up."

_Aw, no kiss for Nao... Hope someone gets a card that will let them choose her soon. Wonder what proportion Shizuru put these cards in? The choice ones can't be too rare, judging by her response to Yukino about people not picking on her._

"Just great..." Nao muttered. "Well, whatever, let's get this over with..." She spun the bottle, which came to a rest pointing at Mai. Nao appeared visibly relieved at this outcome. Mai could imagine that she might have expected much worse from Natsuki or Shizuru. "Alright, hit me, Tokiha."

"Hey, not so fast!" Haruka said. "Don't forget your drink. It says 'Sip' first, you know."

"Ugh, fine," Nao said. She held her cup out for Shizuru to fill it, then she chugged it down. "Happy?" With a nod from Haruka, Nao continued, "Fine, give it to me, Mai."

"Alright, let me see..." Mai took a moment to think this over. She was starting to get quite curious over whether Nao might feel something for Natsuki. It could certainly explain some of the tension between them, if Nao was afraid to come out about it. But she didn't want to tip her hand about her suspicions, either. "How about this: Who in this group, if anyone, have you ever had a crush on?"

Nao's face was immediately filled with panic, though she covered it up quickly. _Bingo,_ Mai thought. _Not only did she have a crush, but she's still crushing... and probably hard._

"Wh... what? You don't want to know that..." Nao said. "Couldn't I answer something else for you?"

"Oh hell no," Natsuki said, looking at Nao with an evil glint in her eyes. "Now I have to hear the answer."

Nao looked over at Natsuki, a furious look in her eyes. Why she was more angry at Natsuki than Mai, Mai couldn't say, but she didn't want Nao to feel this bad about having to answer. _Gah, stupid... really should have thought that through. Of course it would make her feel like that._ "It's alright, Nao," Mai said. "You don't have to answer." _I have my answer, anyways._

Nao's face brightened at this, and she let out a relieved sigh. "Thanks, Mai."

"Oi, hold up a second!" Haruka said. "Shizuru made me take off a piece of clothing, even though she agreed to be nice. If I have to do that, then Nao does too."

Both Mai and Nao glared at Haruka. "Come on, Haruka, this is supposed to be fun," Mai said. "I sensed that my question wasn't helping with the fun, so I withdrew it." Mai could sense that Haruka wasn't quite buying it. "Ugh, but if you insist, fine. I'll take something off. The rules let me do that, even if it is my question."

Mai was just about to start unbuttoning her blouse when she was stopped by a word from Nao, "Wait." When Mai looked up at her, she saw Nao quickly pull off both of her socks. "Thanks Mai, but I can handle myself. Though if you're that eager to strip, I'll be sure to help you out if the cards will let me."

Mai couldn't help but smile at this. "Sure thing, Nao." She held Nao's eyes for a moment, realizing that she was probably right when she predicted Nao had a cuter side to her. It was starting to show itself now, and she found that she quite liked it. "But anyways, it's my turn now, right?" Mai reached into the center of the circle and drew a card from the deck. "'Sip and choose someone to kiss.'"

_Perfect!_ Mai's face split into a huge grin. She was barely able to drink her shot of eggnog without spilling, but she managed it. When that was done, she pointed to Nao. "How about it? Ready for your first kiss, Nao?"

Nao was still for a moment, but she finally gave a stiff nod. Her expression was just priceless, perhaps even cuter than Natsuki was when she was in her "girlfriend mode." Mai was barely able to resist, and it seemed that Nao faced the same problem. Despite the sudden shyness that showed itself on Nao's face, she was all too eager to meet Mai in the middle of the circle.

"Wait, one sec," Nao said, pausing just before she met Mai. She chewed on her lip for a second and pointed down. "Sit down here."

Mai raised an eyebrow, but she did as Nao requested, taking a seat just off to the side of the deck of cards. Once she was settled, Nao climbed up on top of her and wrapped her legs around Mai's torso, bringing their bodies flush together. Mai wrapped her arms around Nao's back, and Nao placed hers on Mai's shoulders. Mai could feel her breasts pressed up against Nao's, but the feeling was dwarfed by the inexplicable warmth that had grown in her chest.

Her eyes met Nao's, and the only sound she could hear was her own heartbeat as she brought her head forward to meet her friend's lips with her own. They touched at last, and it felt as if a spark leaped between them. Mai was driven by instinct as she moved her lips against Nao's. It felt completely different from kissing Natsuki, but just as good. There was something else in Nao's kiss. There was a need to it that had been completely absent with Natsuki. Natsuki might have felt attraction to Mai, but Nao wanted her.

It was then that it finally all clicked into place in Mai's mind. The fact that Nao had sat directly across from her in the circle, the fact that Nao looked jealous about her kiss with Natsuki, and the fact that Nao had a crush on someone here, but wasn't willing to admit who it was. _It's me... Nao has a crush on me..._

A flood of warmth hit Mai's body as she realized this. She redoubled her efforts to give Nao the best first kiss imaginable. It felt so good... so right... She lost track of time in the kiss, and she only separated from Nao when she was absolutely out of breath. Breathless as well, Nao rested her head on Mai's shoulder. "Thank you, Mai," she whispered.

"No... thank you, Nao," Mai replied. She kept her voice as soft as possible, making sure no one else could hear her. "And Nao... I think I'm developing a crush on you too."

"Oi Shizuru," Natsuki said. "Didn't you say the kisses were supposed to be short while we were on the green cards? That seems more like a red card kiss to me..."

"Ara, indeed..." Shizuru said. Mai turned her head to the side so she could look at her friends, who both currently had huge smiles on their faces. "But seeing as it's their first kiss, I believe we can let it slide."

Nao let out a grunt and pulled herself back from Mai. "You'd better," she said. Her eyes found Mai's, and she held her friend's gaze, a soft affection in her eyes. "Now come on, let's play. There's still a lot of fun I want to have tonight."

Mai smiled at Nao. "Indeed."


	3. Kiss and Strip

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for all the reviews. They really encouraged me to write this quickly. It's the longest chapter yet, and there will still have to be one more to go before the "presents." Hope you all enjoy!

Also, to anyone who wants to track my progress in writing, I have a twitter feed up for this purpose. You can find me at Leebot there, and there's a link in my profile.

A very special thanks to WouldBeSenpai, who provided me with a ton of feedback and advice while writing this chapter! This one is dedicated to you.

X-X-X

**Title:** Shizuru's Game

**Rating:** M

**Chapter 3:** Kiss and Strip

**Smut level:** ***/***** (References to various sex acts, which some may find extreme)

X-X-X

"Okay, am I free to chicken out now?" Natsuki asked as soon as she and Shizuru were along in the kitchen.

"Ara, why would Natsuki want to do that?" Shizuru asked. She placed the empty jug into the sink and started to fill it up with water. "The fun has barely started. Only two pieces of clothing have come off so far."

"You know that's not the point!" Natsuki said. She leaned up against the counter and let out a sigh. "You got Mai and Nao together. That's why we're doing all this, and now it's done. I don't have to watch you kiss any other girls, and you don't have to watch me."

"That's how I convinced you to give it a try, certainly," Shizuru said. "But Natsuki did give some very good reasons for going all the way. Or is she saying it isn't true that she trusts my love for her implicitly?"

Natsuki rolled her eyes. "Don't play that game, Shizuru. This is serious. We both know where this will lead, and we need to decide right now if we're comfortable with it. Honestly, I'm not really sure if I am."

Once the jug had filled up, Shizuru shut off the tap and turned to Natsuki. "Alright, Natsuki. Then let me make it clear that I trust you and your love as well. Whatever or whoever you might do tonight, I know for a fact you'll end it in bed with me, making love to me if you have any energy left. There's no doubt in my mind that your heart belongs to me, even if your body might have some fun exploring tonight. I know I acted horribly out of possessive love for you in the past, but I'm beyond that now. My love isn't a jealous love anymore; it's pure."

Those were pretty much the same words Natsuki had used to justify the game to Yukino. They weren't exactly false in her case, she just wasn't as confident as she'd made herself out to be. "I know, Shizuru... I know."

"Natsuki..." Shizuru said. "What did you feel when you saw me kiss Yukino? Were you jealous of her? Did you feel betrayed by me?"

"Er, well... no, I guess not..." Natsuki said. "Mostly I was just curious... I usually don't get to see your kisses from that angle."

Shizuru smiled at this. "I felt much the same way when I watched you kissing the other girls. Plus I was a bit aroused on top of that." That was it, really. Natsuki knew the argument was over, and she'd be going along with this. How far though, was still up in the air. Shizuru took a couple steps towards Natsuki as she addressed this issue herself. "And you know, Natsuki... if you ever want to fulfill that threesome fantasy, tonight is the night. I do so want to fulfill every fantasy of yours, but that's one for which I'll just need some help. I've had some fantasies like that too, you know, imagining how fun it would be to be stroked and fondled by Natsuki and another girl at the same time." A wicked grin spread across Shizuru's face, and her hand seemed to be unconsciously drifting towards her breast. "Perhaps we could even bring out some of my toys as well. This would be a good time to put all of my strap-ons to work, as we would certainly need a couple to completely fill me up."

"W-w-wait..." Natsuki said. An image flashed in her head of Shizuru sandwiched between herself and Mai. She wore a strap-on, thrusting into Shizuru from the front while she kissed her girlfriend full on the lips. And if Mai was also equipped with a strap-on, the only place left to penetrate would be Shizuru's ass. Just the thought was nearly enough to make Natsuki pass out from a blush. "Both at once, but then one of us would be in your... you know..."

Shizuru leaned forward, giving Natsuki a quick kiss on the lips. "I know. I've been wanting to try it for a while. Of course, Natsuki will be the first in. I would never allow anyone other than Natsuki to take my virginity." Another wicked glint appeared in Shizuru's eyes, and Natsuki gulped. "And then, perhaps Natsuki would let me return the favor, and prove to her that done right, and with something other than a green onion, it can feel quite..." Shizuru's hands reached around Natsuki's back and drifted down, cupping her ass and squeezing it softly. "Quite..." A finger gently traced down the crack of Natsuki's ass, sending a shiver through her body and making her melt. "Good."

All Natsuki could think at that moment was that Shizuru was too damn seductive for her own good. Natsuki was supposed to be scared out of her mind at a reminder of such a painful event. The fact that she wasn't was disturbing. She didn't know if she'd enjoy it or not, but if Shizuru applied her full skills to the task, it just might do the trick. _Such a painful memory of that night with the negi... perhaps Shizuru can at last redeem herself. And if it's good, and I could get Mai to do me from the front at the same time..._

_Damnit. Shizuru's fucking infectious._

"I'll play..." Natsuki said, nearly breathless. "But if Mai won't join in with the fun, the deal's off. And if I have to use my safe word to get out, you'll owe me big."

"Ara..." Shizuru smiled. "I don't think that will be a problem." Shizuru grabbed some pens and paper out of the nearby cabinet, gave Natsuki a final wink, and returned to the living room.

The second Shizuru left the room, whatever spell she'd put Natsuki under vanished. _Wait, what the hell did I just agree to? I have to get out of it... I have to... I have to get a stiff drink and return to Shizuru's presence before I try to chicken out. No to running, yes to fun. And no way in hell is she getting inside __my ass. I never agreed to that part, so it doesn't count as running away._

X-X-X

Most of the green cards were a blur in Mai's mind after she got to kiss Nao. She didn't get to kiss Nao again, but both she and Nao had their chances to make out with Yukino. When the green cards had run out not much later, Shizuru had asked for a quick break to clean up the empty bottle of eggnog and glasses. Natsuki, of course, offered to help without even being asked.

Nao had barely said a word while Shizuru and Natsuki were out of the room, but her actions spoke loudly enough for Mai. She'd come over to sit by Mai and cuddle up against her while they waited, though she'd refused Mai's attempt at a kiss. "Save it for the game," was all she'd said. When Shizuru returned, she'd quickly moved back to her seat across from Mai.

"What did you go to get, Shizuru?" Mai asked.

"Just some pens and paper," Shizuru said. She retook her seat and placed them behind her. "There are a couple cards in the yellow section that we'll need them for."

"Don't suppose you'll enlighten us as to what they are?" Natsuki said, appearing from the door to the kitchen. It seemed she was as much in the dark as the rest of the group about what exactly Shizuru had planned for the game.

"Nope. Much more fun if it's a surprise," Shizuru said. She patted the seat beside her, signaling Natsuki to return to her seat. "Now, let's get going. This is where the fun really begins. Oh yes, and so you all know, there are no more cards that require a sip from this point on, though you're all welcome to the eggnog as you wish until we run out."

"Great," Natsuki said. She dropped down to the floor and poured out a glass for herself. "I'm going to need it."

"Oi, don't tell me you're losing your courage, Kuga," Nao said. "Going to admit defeat that easily?"

"Pfft. Fuck no," Natsuki said. She threw her head back and downed her glass of eggnog in one gulp. "This game is on, and you're going down too, Yuuki. This is just so I don't care what how much of myself I expose in the process."

"Hah, I like that plan. Embarrass yourself so much I show you something out of pity? Works for me."

"Tell yourself that all you want, Nao," Natsuki shot back. "You know damn well you're dying to show off your body to me."

"Big words," Nao said. "But if I recall correctly, it's your turn to go next. Delaying because you're afraid of what the cards might say?"

"Ara, I do believe Nao is correct, Natsuki," Shizuru said, placing a hand on her girlfriend's shoulder which caused her to immediately relax. Mai had to restrain a chuckle at how easily Shizuru could calm Natsuki down. Would she be able to do the same thing with Nao? Not now, certainly, as they were on opposite sides of the circle, but it would be nice to know she could have that kind of effect on someone.

Natsuki let out a sigh. "Fine, fine, I'll go." She paused a moment, a thought seeming to hit her. She looked across the circle at Haruka and Yukino and said, "Sorry."

Yukino rolled her eyes. "It's fine, Natsuki. Now just draw already!"

Not saying another word, Natsuki snatched a card from the top of the pile. "'Truth and Kiss'... You do it in this order so we'd have to kiss and make up if I have to reveal something embarrassing, Shizuru?"

"Hmm, that's certainly a good way to look at it, Natsuki," Shizuru said.

Natsuki rolled her eyes at Shizuru's non-response. With a breath and a soft prayer that the bottle didn't point to Shizuru, she gave it a spin. Her prayer was answered, but unfortunately the answer was Nao.

"Ohhh, this is perfect," Nao said, a wicked grin crossing her face. "Now let's see... what should I ask that Kuga will never be willing to answer...?"

Natsuki let out a growl. "Just ask it, Nao. We don't have all day for you to think of something."

"Ugh, fine, fine... How about this: What's your favorite thing for Shizuru to do to you in bed?"

Natsuki's eye twitched so hard that Mai thought she could hear it. After a long moment of staring at Nao, Natsuki spoke two simple words: "Cuddle me."

It took a moment, but when Natsuki's words sunk in, the whole room reacted at once. Yukino let out a coo about how cute that was. Nao started to protest that she'd meant "during sex." Mai let out a laugh at Natsuki's surprising answer, and then she joined in with Yukino in marveling at how cute that was. Haruka also let out a laugh, though her alcohol was getting to her a bit much and it turned into a belch halfway through. Shizuru, of course, was the most pleased of all to hear this, and she took it upon herself to catch Natsuki in her arms and cuddle her right then and there.

When the room finally settled down, and Nao had been convinced that Natsuki's answer satisfied the question, a red-faced Natsuki pointed her finger at Nao and beckoned her to come closer for their kiss, as she still had an amorous Shizuru glued to her and was quite immobile. Mai suspected that Natsuki was going to try to eke out some revenge for that comment, but she couldn't figure out exactly what Natsuki had planned. Would she just keep her lips stiff and ruin the kiss, or would she go the other way and try to shove her tongue down Nao's throat, like Shizuru had promised Haruka?

Nao seemed to be worried more about the latter, as she scooted over to Natsuki rather reluctantly. The grin on Natsuki's face didn't actually promise any revenge, but it may have been an attempt to get Nao to lower her defenses. Or, if Mai's theories about Natsuki's "girlfriend mode" were correct, the presence of Shizuru wrapped around her was doing a lot to put her into a better mood.

When Natsuki leaned forward to give Nao a soft and sweet kiss, Mai decided that her theories were confirmed. Nao seemed quite surprised by Natsuki's tenderness in the kiss, and she melted almost immediately. She brought her arms up to wrap around Natsuki's shoulders, meeting Shizuru's hands with hers in the process. Shizuru held onto Nao's hand for a bit, then leaned in to give Nao a kiss on the cheek, even as she was still kissing Natsuki.

Mai shifted over to her side so she could get a better view of Nao's face and what was going on with the kiss. The sight of a blush on Nao's face that this revealed brought a huge grin to Mai's. _Oh, this is absolutely priceless. Where's my camera when I need it?_

Natsuki's revenge certainly seemed to be of the delicate sort. She even brought out her tongue to lick gently along Nao's lips, and it was at just this moment that Shizuru brought her lips over to Nao's ear and gently blew into it. Even through the kiss, Mai was easily able to hear the adorable whimper that Nao let out from this treatment. At this whimper, Natsuki finally let out go, causing Nao to let out yet another cute whimper before her mind quite grasped what she was doing.

"Did you enjoy yourself, Nao?" Mai teased.

"Er... um," Nao said, backing into her spot. "I guess Kuga isn't the worst kisser."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Mai asked. "That I am? Or did you mean Yukino?"

"Gah! I didn't mean that!" Nao protested, going into a panic at the thought that she might have offended Mai.

_Oh, I can see why Shizuru always has so much fun doing this,_ Mai thought. She gave Nao a wink to calm her down. "Don't worry about it, Nao. But how about Shizuru? You certainly got a nice bonus there..."

"Shizuru?" Nao's mind seemed to piece together the events of the past two minutes, and she finally got to the kiss on her cheek and the gentle blowing into her ear. "Er, well, she's... Shizuru-ish, certainly..."

"Ara, I think I'll take that as a compliment," Shizuru said. She blew a quick kiss to Nao.

Mai let out a laugh at this. "Okay Nao, it's your turn, so why don't you see what's in the cards for you?"

"Oh, right!" Nao plucked the top card off of the deck. "'Truth and Kiss'... guess that's the theme for yellow, eh Shizuru?"

"Oh, that and a bit more," Shizuru said.

"Yeah fine, be that way," Nao said. "Now let's see who gets to grill me..." Nao gave the bottle a spin, and she was visibly relieved when it ended up pointing to Yukino. "Alright, Yukino, what have you got for me?"

Yukino smiled at this. She seemed to be thinking more on the part where she'd get to kiss Nao again than on the question, judging by how she was licking her lips, but soon enough, she did come up with something. "How about this, Nao: Why don't you tell Natsuki just what you were doing while she was out of the room?"

A blush hit Nao's cheeks at this. She might have softened to Mai, but she still seemed to want to keep up her facade in front of Natsuki. "What do you mean? I was just sitting over next to Mai..."

Natsuki seemed quite curious about this, but Yukino was the one to press the questions, "Doing what, exactly?"

"Well, er..." Nao looked over at Mai for help, but all Mai could do was shrug and smile apologetically. "Well, I kind of leaned against her for a while..."

"Oh, I see," Natsuki said, a grin crossing her face. "You were cuddling with her, weren't you? Hah! I knew it!"

"Don't talk like that!" Nao protested. "You're just as bad with Shizuru. You admitted it just two minutes ago! You're still cuddling with her as we speak!"

Natsuki let out a laugh at this. She brought a hand up to Shizuru's and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Yeah yeah, but everyone knows that by now. Now you just can't act like you're any tougher than me because of it." Natsuki stuck her tongue out at Nao, who returned the gesture at her.

"Ugh, you two..." Haruka said, her voice starting to slur a little from her eggnog intake. "Why dontcha just fuck already... we all know you want it..."

"Haruka!" Yukino said, slapping her girlfriend's side. "You be good!" Natsuki and Nao quickly looked away from each other, not wanting to risk confirming Haruka's suspicions. Of course, Mai and Shizuru couldn't help but laugh at this behavior.

"Good good..." Haruka said. "We all know it's true. No one fights that much unless they care for each other... Isn't that right, Shizuru?"

"Ara. Is Haruka trying to tell me something about why she likes to fight with me?"

It took Haruka a minute for her mind to catch up to what her mouth had just said. When it did, she shook herself sober in a second. "What? I-I just mean... you know Natsuki better than anyone! You should know how she really feels!"

Shizuru smiled. "Of course that's what you meant, Haruka. But I'll leave it to Natsuki to determine who she does and does not want to 'fuck,' as you so eloquently put it."

"Good, I like that," Yukino said. "Now, if I'm not mistaken, I do believe Nao still owes me a kiss." The thought that she still had to do this seemed to have slipped Nao's mind, but once she remembered, she was quite willing to kiss Yukino for the second time that night. Mai didn't sense too much attraction between the two of them, but that didn't stop them from enjoying the kiss. Nao was learning fast how to be a good kisser, and it certainly showed in Yukino's reactions.

Yukino pulled out of the kiss with a big smile on her face. As she retook her seat, she made sure she was sitting right up next to Haruka now, though no one chose to comment on this. A smile still on her face, she took the top card from the deck before anyone could start arguing again. Reading it to herself, she commented, "Haruka, I think you're about to owe me a big one."

"What? Let me see that... 'Choose any two other people, and have them kiss. Spin to determine who takes the next turn.' Yukino...?"

"Haruka, Shizuru," Yukino said, a glint in her eye. "I think it's about time the two of you kissed and made up."

Haruka regained almost all of her sobriety at this suggestion. A huge grin split across her face when she realized what she'd be getting to do. It took a surprisingly long time for the thought to reach her mind that perhaps that she was acting a bit strange about having to kiss her rival, so she tried to cover it up. "Hah, now let me show you how a first kiss is supposed to be, Miss Bubuzuke. I'll teach you how to do it right."

"Ara ara... Is Haruka saying she wishes to be my personal tutor in the ways of love?" Shizuru said, tilting her head to the side and giving Haruka her best "innocent and sweet" expression. Almost on instinct, Natsuki took this moment to rest her head on Shizuru's shoulder, which resulted in Shizuru resting her head on top of Natsuki's. Shizuru gave a soft grin at this and turned to Natsuki. "Be right back love, while Haruka shows me how a kiss is _really_ done."

"Haaa... alright, Shizuru," Natsuki said, a little reluctantly. She turned her head to whisper something into Shizuru's ear that Mai couldn't quite catch, but it brought a smile to Shizuru's face. As Yukino saw this, she chose to also whisper something into Haruka's ear, which Haruka replied to with a quick kiss and gentle pat on Yukino's knee.

Gently untangling herself from Natsuki, Shizuru crawled across the circle so she could meet Haruka. She brought her legs up under herself and sat back on them when she reached Haruka, beckoning the girl to come in for a kiss. Haruka reached out and took Shizuru's hand in her own, entwining her fingers with Shizuru while she got up on her knees and brought her face forwards to capture her rival's lips in a kiss. Unsurprisingly, Haruka was trying to be dominant in the kiss, guiding Shizuru's lips with her own. What was more surprising was just how submissive Shizuru was being. Mai suspected that that was more for Haruka's benefit. Shizuru never pretended that she didn't truly care about Haruka as a friend, so she was likely doing this for her friend's benefit.

Of course, Shizuru being Shizuru, she couldn't just leave it at that. Just as Haruka brought her tongue out to lick along Shizuru's lips, Shizuru's own tongue came out to meet it, causing a gasp of surprise from Haruka. While Haruka was stunned from this, Shizuru tilted her head to the side for better access and slid her tongue along Haruka's and into her mouth, finally closing the seal between their lips and denying Mai and more sight of what was going on. She could surmise from Haruka's whimper, though, that it was quite enjoyable. Just as Haruka melted under Shizuru's kiss, Shizuru pulled back, leaving a blushing Haruka to pant wantingly.

"Forgive me, Haruka-san," Shizuru said. "But a longer kiss will have to wait until the next round."

"Huh...? Oh, right..." Haruka said. She tried to clear off her blush by shaking her head, but it didn't do her any good. "I guess... I guess you're a good kisser when you want to be. ...Thank you, Shizuru."

"And thank you, Haruka," Shizuru said. She leaned forward and planted a quick kiss on Haruka's nose, prompting another blush from the girl. With this, Shizuru returned to her seat and immediately caught a surprised Natsuki in a kiss, proving to the rest of the room that Natsuki was still the queen of the blush.

Smiling softly over her girlfriend's reaction, Yukino spun the bottle to see who would take their turn next. After pointing at her first, the second spin pointed straight at Shizuru. Grinning at her luck, Shizuru picked up the top card of the deck, which ended up making her smile even more.

"Oooh, my favorite!" Shizuru said. "'Every player must remove one piece of clothing. When you draw this card, spin the bottle to determine who takes the next turn.'"

"What!? Let me see that," Natsuki said, snatching the card out of Shizuru's hand. "...Damn it. I thought the game wouldn't get this intense in the yellow cards?"

"Just that one card," Shizuru said. Her eyes seemed to have been taken over by her evil glint. "Well, and some other fun events in two other yellow cards. I thought it would be nice to heat the game up a little bit."

"Gah, figures..." Natsuki said. "Guess I'm not the one that should really be complaining, though..." She glanced at Nao and Haruka, both of whom had already used up one item, so the two of them would have to take off a much more significant item of clothing.

"Bah, it would happen sooner or later," Nao said. "Besides, I'll get to turn you in a drooling dog at the sight of my flesh, so all's fine." Despite Nao's acceptance, Haruka seemed much less enthused about being one of the first couple to take their shirts off. She didn't say anything though, just growling at Shizuru.

"Drooling dog? What are you, on crack?" Natsuki said. "You've got absolutely nothing on Shizuru. Besides, you'd be the one drooling over me if I took my blouse off."

"Pfft, like you'd have the guts. You're going to chicken out of this game the second you have to show a little skin."

Surprisingly, Natsuki didn't have an immediate retort for this. Mai was starting to wonder if it was humanly possible for either of them to stop arguing without some outside interference. Natsuki seemed to have something in mind, though. She pushed herself off of the floor and turned to face Nao directly. "I'll remove my one item first," she said.

_What the hell...?_ Mai wondered. She moved around to get a better look at what Natsuki was doing, and to her surprise, Natsuki's hands were moving to the buttons of her blouse. As Mai watched, Natsuki slowly unbuttoned her blouse while she held eye contact with Nao. When the final button was undone, Natsuki trailed her hands up her chest and pulled her blouse apart, revealing a gorgeous bra to Mai's eyes.

Mai knew that Natsuki collected lingerie, but the quality of her taste was quite the shock. It was a deep blue demi-cup bra, with what looked like a faint floral stitching pattern to it. And with the way the cups held Natsuki's breasts up, emphasizing their size and shape so perfectly, Mai nearly passed out from the sight.

"Why Nao..." Natsuki said. She playfully tossed her blouse onto Nao's face, breaking her out of her trance. "I do believe you're drooling."

"Huh?" Nao pulled the blouse off and wiped at her mouth, finding that Natsuki actually spoke the truth. "Wha- no fair!"

Smiling, Natsuki sat back down in her seat. There was no doubt that she'd won this one over Nao. She turned to Shizuru and said, "You see, Shizuru? That works ten times better when she actually is drooling."

Shizuru giggled at this. "It seems you've learned well, Natsuki."

"Who better than the great Shizuru-kaichou-sama to teach me?" Natsuki said, turning to Shizuru and planting a quick kiss on her nose. "Now, why don't you allow me to give you a little help with your item..."

Smiling, Shizuru leaned back and placed her feet on Natsuki's lap. She gave her toes an extra wiggle, calling to attention the thigh-high sheer black stockings she wore. Natsuki moved her legs up to Shizuru's thighs, but Mai couldn't quite see what was going on. She moved over a bit so she could peek up, and she saw that Natsuki was unfastening Shizuru's garters from the stockings. She then grabbed the stockings one at a time in her hands and slowly rolled them all the way down and off.

Mai found herself absolutely enthralled by this sight. How the hell did the two of them make such a simple act so damn sexy? Unfortunately, her attention proved to be her downfall. "Ara, it seems that Mai would appreciate some help with her clothing, as well, Natsuki," Shizuru said.

"Huh?" _Oh damn... did she catch me looking up her skirt?_ Mai looked up at Shizuru, and it seemed that her guess was confirmed, judging by the look in Shizuru's eyes. In the time it took for her to figure this out, Natsuki had brought her hands up to start unbuttoning Mai's blouse, and she found herself frozen in place. She could do nothing but struggle for breath as Natsuki unbuttoned and then opened up her blouse. The feeling when Natsuki placed her hands on Mai's shoulders and slowly pushed the blouse open sent a wave of shivers through her body. If Mai hadn't been wearing an undershirt, and Natsuki had been touching her bare flesh at that moment, she might just have fainted. As it was, she damn near came close.

"Er, we're good over here!" Yukino said, making sure that she and Haruka wouldn't have to suffer the same type of treatment. She quickly pulled off her shoes and socks, then elbowed Haruka to get her to move as well. With a small blush, Haruka complied, taking her top off with a small amount of nervousness.

"I wasn't expecting to show anything tonight..." Haruka said as her bra came into view. It was nothing special compared to Natsuki, simply a standard, functional white piece. It was a full-coverage bra that provided maximum support, a need that Mai could certainly sympathize with. She typically preferred fancier bras, even if they didn't provide so much support, but she could definitely understand Haruka's needs, given the size of her breasts.

"Ara, I fail to see what the problem is, Haruka," Shizuru said, eying up her friend's chest. "You are certainly quite impressive. I believe you may even have Mai beat in breast size."

"I think Shizuru might be right..." Mai said. "No bra could cover that up. Yukino must be quite the happy girlfriend."

"Heh, thanks..." Haruka said. Yukino smiled at her girlfriend and wrapped an arm around her.

"And that just leaves one," Natsuki said. "Got the guts, Nao?"

"If you've got them, I do," Nao said. Matching Natsuki, she stood up as she started to remove her blouse. She stared straight at Natsuki as she unbuttoned it, though her gaze shot over to Mai just as she was about to open it up. A blush hit her face as her gaze was met by Mai's, though it didn't cause her to stop. She turned just a bit so that Mai had a better view while she trailed a finger down her chest. When it reached the bottom of her blouse, she brought it back up and slowly pulled open her blouse, revealing first one cup, then the other of her bra.

Unlike Haruka, Nao didn't have to worry so much about support, so she wore something a fair bit fancier. In fact, Nao's bra was downright seductive. It was blood red, with the cups cut very low and a lacy outline to it. Nao had probably gotten into the habit of wearing that type of clothing while seducing men out of their money, and she quite fortunately hadn't gotten out of it yet. Mai couldn't help but wish she had the chance to kiss all around that bra, and she found herself hoping that there was a card in the deck that would allow her the chance.

With her stripping done, Nao turned back to Kuga. "There ya go. Now come on Shizuru, spin the bottle and let's keep this game going." She glanced over at Mai as she said this, making Mai wonder if she was curious about seeing her strip as well.

After another "Truth and kiss," in which Yukino got Shizuru to confirm that she did indeed respect Haruka's abilities, followed by a kiss between them, Yukino drew another new type of card. "'Choose someone to kiss and feel'... um, I'm almost afraid to ask, but what does 'feel' mean?"

Shizuru gave a gentle chuckle at this. "It means that during the kiss, either of you can feel whatever you want. Just touching and getting a feel for it. No squeezing, tickling, or fingering allowed. Well, maybe a little squeezing..."

Yukino gulped audibly at this. She was just fortunate that the card allowed her to choose who she'd do this with. She looked around the room, trying to decide who to do this with. Haruka would allow her to play it safe, as there was certainly nothing new there. Mai, Natsuki, or Nao would certainly be nice to her and not push her too far too fast. "Shizuru." As soon as the word was out of Yukino's mouth, she grabbed the jug of eggnog and poured herself out a full glass.

"Yukino...?" Haruka said as Yukino downed the glass. "Are you sure? I mean, Shizuru would... you know..."

Shizuru pouted at this. "Is Haruka saying I'm incapable of being nice to a friend?"

"No, it's fine," Yukino said when she finished the glass. "I'm tired of being the lame one at the party."

"You don't have to do that to impress me, Yukino," Haruka said. She turned to face her girlfriend face-on, taking her hand in her own. "I thought you were over all that..."

Yukino smiled at Haruka and gave her a quick kiss. "I am, Haruka, I am. I'm over it enough to not worry about what you might do with anyone here. That has nothing to do with this. I'm doing this for me. It's time to have some fun."

"Fun, eh?" A grin crossed Haruka's face at this. She turned to Shizuru and said, "You heard her, Kaichou. Show Yukino a good time."

"Of course, Haruka," Shizuru said. She moved across the circle and took Yukino's hand in her own as she sat down near her. It looked like Shizuru was going to try something a little different, seeing as she'd just given Yukino a kiss. Using her grasp on Yukino's hand, she guided the girl to sit down on her lap with her back to Shizuru.

Shizuru started off by gently blowing into Yukino's right ear, which served the purpose of melting her into Shizuru's embrace quite well. She pressed her nose lightly against Yukino's cheek, prompting the girl to turn her head to the side so that her lips could find Shizuru's. Shizuru kept the kiss light and sweet while her hands started to work their magic. Very slowly, they made their way around Yukino's sides until one hand was cupping each of her breasts. Shizuru held to her own rules, and she didn't squeeze them too tightly, but she did gently move her fingers in and out in what must have been an amazing pattern. After they'd been in the kiss for some time, Shizuru's index fingers and thumbs made their way together at the centers of Yukino's breasts, finding the girl's nipples through her shirt and gently holding them. When Yukino let out a deep moan, she was finally released from the kiss.

Not too many of the "feel" cards showed up for a bit, though that did nothing to stop the fun. Mai's favorite moment was when she got a "Choose two other people to kiss" card and she challenged Shizuru and Natsuki to see who could get the other to moan first while they kissed. Everyone had been expecting Shizuru to win that easily, but Natsuki started off the kiss by going straight for Shizuru's neck with her lips, and she nibbled and kissed along her girlfriend's neck until she got a gentle moan out of her.

As soon as Natsuki released her, Shizuru gave her girlfriend the same treatment, with wandering hands to boot. Eventually the sensations got to Natsuki and she pinned Shizuru down, kissing her deeply until Nao called them out, complaining that the two of them were taking too long. Natsuki reluctantly parted, and Mai could see a cute blush had formed on her cheeks. She suspected it was more due to Shizuru's kiss than being called out by Nao, but she couldn't say for sure.

It was quite the sight, and it gave Mai the information she needed when Shizuru was asked whether Natsuki's move was fair. There was no requirement that the kiss had to be exclusively on the lips. So, as soon as she got her chance to kiss Nao, she could explore that bra to her heart's content.

Unfortunately, she didn't get a chance to kiss Nao for a bit. The cards kept passing the two of them by. When she did finally get a card other the a spin, it turned out to be another one of Shizuru's special cards. "'Don't read the second step of this card, out loud or to yourself, until everyone has completed the first step.' Alright, then. 'First, everyone in the room will vote for which person they want to see take off a piece of clothing.'" Mai placed the card face-down in front of her after reading this step.

"So it's a vote. What has to be secretive about that?" Haruka said. She didn't get anything out of Shizuru other than a shrug, though.

Shizuru took out the papers and pens she'd picked up at the beginning of this round, probably in anticipation for this card, and she passed around a piece of paper to each girl. "No peeking at others, and no conspiring," she said, looking at Haruka specifically.

"Fine, fine," Haruka said.

Mai looked around the room. Nao was unlikely to get votes from anyone other than her and possibly Natsuki. Though the way Natsuki was eying Mai right now, she seemed to be a more likely target for Natsuki's vote. Her honest choice would be Nao, but she didn't want to force her to get too far ahead of everyone else in stripping. Well, she didn't seem too likely to get any other votes, and at least she'd find it flattering this way.

As she was looking across the circle, Nao happened to look up at her, and their gaze caught for a moment. Nao seemed to be thinking of if she should vote for Mai. Mai was currently overdressed, so she really had no problem with that. She gave a subtle nod that she hoped no one else would catch. After a moment, Nao smiled back at her and gave Mai a nervous nod as well. She had her permission.

"Everyone good?" Shizuru asked. With nods all around, she said, "Alright, Mai, what does the card say to do next?"

_As if you don't know already._ Mai picked the card up again and read it out loud. "'Each person reveals who she voted for. If any two girls voted for each other, they each remove a piece of clothing.'"

There was silence in the room for a bit. At last, Haruka said. "Okay, I guess that explains the secrecy. I had Shizuru."

"Ara, what luck!" Shizuru said. "I had you, Haruka-chan!"

_We're up to "chan" now, are we?_ Mai thought with a grin. "I chose Nao..."

Nao let out a sigh. "Looks like Shizuru got us good, Mai. We're stripping as well." She looked over at Natsuki. "Any chance you had Yukino?"

"No such luck, Nao," Natsuki said, grinning at Nao's current predicament. "I was hoping to see Mai took something off, and it looks like I got my wish anyways."

"Heh, I got my wish too," Yukino said, looking at Shizuru. "I do believe Kaichou-sama is currently overdressed."

Shizuru raised an eyebrow at this, then she looked down at her blouse. "Ara ara... it seems Yukino is correct." She looked around the room, a mischievous glint in her, until at last she focused on Mai. "Would you mind helping me with my blouse, Mai?"

Mai stared at Shizuru for a bit. "Are you incapable of taking anything off yourself, Shizuru?"

"Well, of course I could do that..." Shizuru said. "I just thought that Mai would appreciate the chance the chance to assist me."

_Damn, she's good._ So, Shizuru was using the fact that Mai had been peeking under skirt for one extra bit of blackmail. _Alright, time to end this. She'll almost certainly enjoy it, but she'll let the matter drop, I'm sure._

Mai was sure that Shizuru could see the glint in her eye, so she didn't give the other girl a chance to react before she leaned forward and caught Shizuru's lips in her own. Once they were lip-locked, Shizuru certainly wasn't going to complain or try to get away. Mai took a moment to just kiss Shizuru, and once they were both relaxed into the kiss she brought her hands to Shizuru's blouse and began to unbutton it.

She hadn't been expecting Shizuru to return the favor, so it stunned her for a moment when she felt Shizuru's hands below hers, tracing across her stomach and finding the hem of her undershirt. Sensing that she was a bit nervous, Shizuru loosened up in the kiss for just a moment, then opened her eyes so she could look at Mai, silently requesting permission to continue. Shizuru's expression was so beautiful at that moment that Mai couldn't help but give a nod. As she did, Shizuru leaned her head down to kiss Mai's neck as her hands slowly slid up Mai's stomach. The feeling of Shizuru's hands drifting up her body made Mai completely forget any inhibitions she might have had about showing herself to her friends. Shizuru only pulled her head away for the shortest amount of time necessary to pull Mai's shirt over and off of her head, and then she went right back to sucking on Mai's neck.

Once Mai was stripped, she went back to working on Shizuru. She only had a couple of buttons left, though she found that they were a lot more difficult to undo when she had a kaichou attached to her neck. She finally got them, though, and of course she had to open Shizuru's blouse in just the same manner as how Shizuru had removed Mai's shirt. She'd been planning to run her hands across Shizuru's stomach, but it felt like she was wearing a camisole, or perhaps a babydoll beneath her shirt, so Mai wouldn't be able to run her hands across Shizuru's skin as well down there. Instead, she brought her hands up to Shizuru's shoulders as she pushed out, running her hands all the way down Shizuru's arms in order to get her blouse all the way off.

At last, Shizuru released her lips from Mai's neck and backed off a couple of feet, finally exposing the two of them to the room. It seemed that Mai had been right; Shizuru was wearing a camisole beneath her blouse. It was a spectacular black piece, with red trim around the cups, made out of a lace that just begged to be touched. Before Mai knew what she was doing, she found herself grazing her fingers across Shizuru's breast, feeling the soft fabric and letting out a hum of approval.

Perhaps Mai should have been more careful, as Shizuru took this as an invitation to explore Mai's bra. It wasn't much compared to Shizuru's camisole, but Mai made sure that all of her underwear met a certain minimum quality. It was a full-coverage bra, like Haruka's, but she'd sacrificed some support to make it just a bit nicer. Instead of a standard white, it was pink with some extra red flourishes on the cups, and it was these stitchings that Shizuru traced with her finger.

When she reached the end of the stitchings, Shizuru backed off and returned to her seat. "Thank you, Mai. You certainly have quite the touch."

"Er, thanks, Shizuru," Mai said. She adjusted herself so she could look at Haruka now, as she tried to take some of the attention off of herself. "I guess that would make it your turn, Haruka."

Haruka let out a sigh. "Fine, but I wish you all didn't have to show me up so much. Well, it may be nothing special, but let me at least be the first to take her skirt off and show you what I've got." With a proud grin, Haruka pushed herself off of the floor and stood facing the circle of girls as she brought her hands to her waist. In one smooth motion, she pushed her skirt down just enough that it call fall to her feet, revealing her white briefs and her toned legs in all their glory. Once the group had had a good chance to look at her, Haruka stepped one foot out of her skirt, then used the other to kick it onto Shizuru's head. When Shizuru removed it and threw it back to her, she caught it and said, "Next!"

"You don't need to tell me," Nao said. Mimicking Haruka, she stood up as she got ready to take off her skirt. She almost seemed to be taking Haruka's display as a challenge, given the look on her face. She held her skirt up with one hand while she undid the clasps on the side with her other. As soon as it was loose, she spun around, pulling it off in one smooth move and exposing her ass, clad only red hipsters, to the rest of the girls. After giving them all a moment to take her in, Nao placed a hand on her hip and cocked it out as she twirled around.

Nao's eyes came into immediate contact with Mai's once her twirl ended. The sight of Nao, wearing such amazingly sexy lingerie, was almost too much for Mai. She didn't know if she was supposed to drool, pounce on Nao, or just gaze upon her. The presence of other girls in the room made her choose the third option, though she made sure that she mouthed to Nao, "I want you." As all eyes were on Nao, she couldn't mouth anything back, though she did give Mai a sexy wink and then blew her a kiss.

Mai starting wishing even more fervently for another chance to kiss Nao, but the neither of the two choice cards that came up went to her or Nao, and both her and Nao's chances to spin missed the other. They both certainly had fun, but it seemed that the game wasn't designed with so many cards that they could expect to get a chance to kiss each other too often.

It actually seemed that Shizuru's special cards were actually a moment of anticipation among the girls, rather than dread. She'd promised one more, and Mai couldn't help but look forward to it until it was finally drawn, as the second-to-last yellow card. "'Don't read the second step of this card, out loud or to yourself, until everyone has completed the first step.'" Natsuki read from the card, a smile forming across her face as she realized they'd finally gotten to the final special yellow card. "'First, everyone in the room will vote for which person they want to see take off a piece of clothing.' Same thing, eh? Is the second step different this time?"

"Perhaps," Shizuru said, her face unreadable.

Mai shook her head at this, and she started to think over who to vote for this time. Nao was down to her underwear, and Mai didn't want to force her to show her breasts before they got to the red cards. It might be a simple vote this time, or it might be the same as before. It could even be something else she hadn't thought of. In any case, her target was clear: Natsuki, who was currently far overdressed. To pad the odds in her favor, Mai tried to catch Nao's eye again, flicking her eyes over to Natsuki. Nao smiled and nodded at her, but she didn't write anything further. Seemed like Nao had come to that choice already.

"Very well, is everyone ready?" Shizuru asked. When everyone nodded, she said, "Then what does the card say to do next, Natsuki?"

"Let me see... 'Second, let everyone reveal who they voted for. Any girl who received two or more votes must remove an item of clothing.' Aha, so this one was the vote. I had Mai. Shizuru?"

"I had Mai as well," Shizuru said with a smile. Of course, she knew what this vote was for, but there was really no helping that.

"Well, if I have to strip," Mai said, "Then I hope Natsuki does as well."

"Why don't we add Shizuru to that as well?" Haruka said. "Until she's wearing less than me, she's far, far overdressed."

"Oh phew," Yukino said. "I was worried that you wouldn't vote for her, Haruka, in case it was the same as last time and she voted for you as well. But good thing you did, as I voted for her too."

That just left Nao. If she'd gotten Mai's message, then Natsuki would be down to her bra and panties as well. "Looks like your luck's run out, Kuga," Nao said. "Off with the skirt."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Nao," Natsuki said. With a grin on her face, Natsuki pulled her feet out in front of her, revealing that she was still wearing her socks. "I think I'll be taking these off."

_Ah no... forgot about that,_ Mai thought.

"Gah!" Nao grumbled. "You'll be naked soon enough, trust me."

"Not before you, trust _me_," Natsuki replied.

"Ara..." Shizuru said, a pout forming on her face. "Does no one care about seeing me naked?"

"Huh? No, I didn't mean that, Shizuru!" Natsuki protested as she turned back to her girlfriend.

"Then does Natsuki wish to see her girlfriend exposed before her friends? Ikezu..."

"Wha-? But you just! Tch. Shizuru!" Natsuki became beautifully red in the face as she fell right into Shizuru's trap. The laughter of the room at this display, although quite good-natured, only served to enhance her blush. "Gah, that's it! That skirt's coming off right now!"

Before Shizuru could stop chuckling at Natsuki, she found herself pinned on her back by the girl. Natsuki leaned down to give Shizuru a quick kiss, but this served only as a distraction so she could get her hands to Shizuru's side and start to tickle her. As Shizuru started to laugh uncontrollably, Natsuki removed one hand from her side and used it to pull of Shizuru's skirt and garter belt, revealing a low-cut pair of black bikini briefs to the eyes of the room.

When Shizuru was finally released from Natsuki's assault, she sat back up a bit shakily, letting out an "Ikezu" through her laughs. Once she was sitting back up, she held Natsuki's face between her hands and planted a firm kiss on her girlfriend's lips. "I love you, Natsuki."

_I think Natsuki may have just revealed Shizuru's "cute" button to us,_ Mai mused, a smile on her face. Shizuru's grin was just infectious. As such, Mai couldn't help but continue to smile even as she stood up and began to remove her skirt. She was getting quite close to some actual nudity, but she couldn't care less at this point. All she wanted to do at that moment was to show off her body to the room. She'd worn a pink pair of bikini briefs to match her bra, and she thought she made quite the sight. Judging by the gazes she got around the room, which were nearly enough to make her blush, she thought correctly.

Smiling in thanks at the gazes of approval, Mai sat back down. The alcohol was probably getting to her by this point, as she was barely feeling any inhibitions about showing her body. Or perhaps it was just the mood and arousal that had developed in the room. She didn't really have much of a basis to judge that, though she was definitely feeling turned on by this point, and showing herself to see more of others was a trade-off she was more than willing to make. With how good the admiring gazes of the room felt, showing herself was even starting to feel like a benefit.

"One more yellow card," Natsuki said. "Let's see who gets to use it." Mai found her heart beating in her chest as the bottle spun, hoping that she would finally get her chance to do something with Nao in that seductive lingerie before the red cards stripped that away from her. It seemed her prayers might have at last been answered, as the bottle pointed straight at Nao.

Nao caught Mai's gaze before she drew the card, obviously hoping for the same outcome: a choice card that would also let them feel each other up. With a deep breath, she drew the card and read, "'Truth and kiss.' Ugh, fuck this!" Nao picked up the bottle and placed it back down on the floor, pointing at Mai. "Hit me."

Mai's eyes glanced quickly to the local rules lawyer, Haruka, in anticipation of her complaint. However, it seemed that she'd been shut up by the expedient of having Yukino attached to her mouth. When Haruka had been properly kissed into a daze, Yukino let go and said to Mai, "Go ahead Mai, we're good."

Mai didn't even need to glance at Shizuru for confirmation. If she hadn't said anything by this point, she wasn't going to. Besides, Mai could already feel the force of Shizuru's infectious smile tugging at her own lips. There was just one last thing to get out of the way first: Nao's "Truth."

_This is it. No way do I want this to just be a one night thing. Even if we're both sober and rethinking things tomorrow, we have to give this a shot._ With a deep breath, Mai asked, "Will you give it a try?"

Nao blinked a couple times. Mai was being a bit obscure on purpose, hoping that it would help ease Nao in, if her mind hopped to the same idea first. "Give what a try?"

Nao's expression looked just hopeful enough, so Mai took the plunge. "Dating me." And there it was: true joy on Nao's face. _No idea where this will go, or if we'll still feel this way tomorrow... but that sight makes it all worth it._

"I will," Nao said. "Now get over here and kiss me to prove that's the right decision."

"Gladly," Mai said. There was a faint sound of amused laughter from the room, but she put it out of her mind. She just crawled across the circle to meet Nao once more. As she approached, she could see Nao starting to lean back, as if inviting Mai to climb on top of her. There was no way Mai was going to turn that invitation down. When she reached Nao, she placed her hands on her new girlfriend's shoulders and gently pressed her down to the floor.

Mai spent a moment just staring into Nao's eyes. There was just no way around it; this felt right to her. She'd been looking at guys for far too long, she'd barely noticed how much closer she'd gotten to Nao since the Carnival ended. She'd taken it upon herself to try to take care of Nao... much like how Shizuru had taken care of Natsuki, as a matter of fact. That really should have been a clue. There were probably hundreds of more clues she missed, but there was no point worrying about that now.

Slowly, Mai leaned down to share her second kiss with Nao. She started it off soft, as she'd gotten herself into a soft and sweet mood through all her thoughts, but she just couldn't keep it that way for long. The feeling of Nao's lips against her own aroused her so much that, even if it weren't for the outfit Nao was currently wearing, Mai would still probably have found herself wanting to ravish the girl. As it was, she was able to hold off just long enough that she could try bringing her tongue out to lick across Nao's lips, tasting them at first, and then feeling the precious softness of Nao's own tongue when it came out to meet her.

When she couldn't resist anymore, Mai left Nao's lips and started kissing down her neck. Much like Shizuru had done to her not long ago, she attached her lips to a spot on Nao's neck and started to give it a deep kiss, sucking in on it and then licking across it with her tongue, eliciting such lovely moans from the girl beneath her. She was hardly satisfied with that, though. She'd been wanting to explore that bra since Nao revealed it to her, and she finally had her chance now.

Her lips kissed their way down from Nao's neck, finding her chest and exploring down it until she finally reached that amazing bra. She started off on Nao's left breast, kissing just above the cup, then licking along the top edge of the bra. Nao really seemed to enjoy this lick, so Mai repeated it in the other direction, then around the bottom of the breast as well. She had Nao moaning and squirming beneath her by the time she finished this.

When Mai went over to work on Nao's other breast, she decided to cheat just a little bit and get a feel with her hand as well. It wasn't on the card that she could use her hand, but she was fully prepared to pay the price later if necessary. When her mouth reached the top of Nao's right breast, she brought her hand down to gently rest on and hold her left breast. This did nothing to stop Nao from squirming, and it possibly even made it worse, but that just made holding her breast all the more enjoyable. Without even moving her hand, she got to feel all of its delicious texture, and Nao's nipple even managed to slip its way in between her fingers.

That finally gave Mai the idea she needed to end this properly. While her fingers came together to gently hold the nipple between them, Mai's mouth started kissing its way down to front of the bra. She couldn't identify the fabric, but it was absolutely delicious, and she had to restrain herself from trying to eat it up. But when her mouth found Nao's nipple beneath the fabric, her restraint paid off. The sharp yelp that Nao let out was music to her ears, and she gave the nipple a long kiss, sucking it in as much as she could, until at last Nao collapsed beneath her, shuddering gently.

There would be plenty of time to push Nao further, but that was more than enough for Nao. Mai took her lips off of Nao's breast and went up to find her lips again. She didn't quite make it though, as Nao pulled her into a hug as soon as Mai's hand was off of her breast. "I want you," Nao whispered into Mai's ear. "Let's do this... tonight." Nao's hands trailed their way down Mai's back as she said this, finally coming to her ass and gently cupping it. "I can't wait any longer. I want you to be my first. Please, Mai..."

Mai had to close her eyes as she heard these words. There had to be a blush on her face that could rival Natsuki's right now, but she couldn't care less. "Alright. We'll make love tonight, Nao. I promise."


	4. Endgame

**Author's Note:** I'm finally back! I'm so sorry for the wait. Part of it was work, part was me losing the momentum I'd picked up earlier, and part me just not writing as much as I could have. But I hope the length of this chapter makes up for the wait at least somewhat. It's unbetaed though, so I apologize for any mistakes – feel free to point out any particularly embarrassing ones to me. ;)

Just a warning though, anyone concerned about where this is leading should probably not read. I don't treat this as canon with my other stories, so there's no reason you need to either. Hopefully I'll have something within that canon for you to enjoy soon enough.

Much thanks to WouldBeSenpai for her advice on various points while I wrote this chapter!

X-X-X

**Title:** Shizuru's Game

**Rating:** M

**Chapter 4:** Endgame

**Smut level:** ****/***** (Yes, it could conceivably get smuttier than this)

X-X-X

_~Recap~_

Ara, welcome back everyone! It's been some time since the last chapter, so I would like to take a quick moment to catch everyone up on the present state of the game.

First, yours truly, Fujino Shizuru. As the mastermind behind the game, of course I showed no reluctance to reveal myself. It's just a shame that I'm only down to my underwear so far, as each piece removed has proved to be quite fun. But I do quite like the lingerie I picked out for tonight. I'm wearing an understated-but-sexy black camisole with red trim, along with matching briefs, and Natsuki tells me that I look both cute and sexy in it.

Ah, Natsuki... I think we should do her next, no? I would certainly like to do her right now. It's just a shame that she hasn't shown too much yet. She's showing a nice, blue, demi-cup bra right now, but her lower body is still covered up by her pants. Yes, pants. I made a note about attire in the invitations I sent out, so everyone else is wearing a skirt, but Natsuki didn't seem to pick up on my hints about that. I'll have to make sure to punish her for this later.

Why don't we just continue around the circle for this? That would make Nao next. She's been quite the sport for this game. I suspect that may have to do with the other sexy redhead sitting across from her. She's down to just her underwear now, and certainly quite the sight. Try as she might, Sister Yukariko was never able to strip Nao of her penchant for sexy clothing, though I may have some luck with stripping her of the clothing. Not that there's much left. All she has on right now is a skimpy red demi-cut bra and matching red hipster briefs. Quite nice, though I suspect Natsuki may show her up once those pants come off.

This brings us to the most clothed member of our group, Yukino. She's been getting off lucky so far, and only had to remove her socks with my "everyone strip" card. Unlike Natsuki, she took the hint and dressed up a little, wearing a nice white blouse with a black skirt. She actually looks quite formal like that, and it somehow makes me want to see even more what she has on underneath. I wonder if she's practical like Haruka, or if she secretly sports a bit more style.

That brings up Haruka. Poor Haruka... exposed wearing a simple set of white cotton panties and bra...

"Oi, hold on!" Haruka tells me to say. "I told you before, no fair not giving us any warning, or I would have worn something much nicer for this."

Ara, Haruka, but I'm surprised you'd wear that at all...

"Laundering day's tomorrow and I'm running low, so sue me, you dumb Bubuzuke woman! Trust me, you'll get yours soon."

"I think you mean 'Laundry day,' Haruka-chan..."

"That's what I said!"

Hmm, I think I'll just leave them to that. Last, but certainly not least, we have the lovely Tokiha Mai. I can certainly see why Natsuki lusts for her; she fills out quite the figure. I particularly like the choice of pink for her lingerie. It's close enough to skin tone to give the illusion that she's naked for just a second. Mmm... I wonder if she's noticed me staring? I hope so.

_~End Recap~_

X-X-X

"What did you get this time, Miss Bubuzuke?" Haruka asked as Shizuru returned to the room. "You know, you could have just gotten all of this at the beginning so you wouldn't have to keep us waiting."

"Ara," Shizuru said as she sat down in her spot. "I think Haruka has misunderstood what she's supposed to be doing. She had the perfect time to eye up her friends in just their underwear. Is she now telling me that she wasted it?"

Haruka glared at Shizuru, her eye twitching for a moment. "Never mind that!" she said at last. "What did you go and get?"

"Oh yes," Shizuru said, as if she'd forgotten until that moment. She pulled an egg timer out of her pocket and placed it in the center of the group as she sat down. "A couple of the red cards will need this. Plus, I think we should use it for the kisses. It's not that I want people to kiss less, but I don't want the rest of the group to get impatient while it isn't their turn. Does one minute sound alright as a limit?"

"Sounds like more than enough," Mai said. "Wouldn't, I don't know, 30 seconds work a bit better?"

"Well, it's only an upper limit, right?" Yukino said. "We don't have to go up to it. But why bother with it at all? If other people are getting impatient, then just pull the kissers apart."

"I guess that would work," Shizuru said. "Then we'll just use this for the cards that require it and the 'Shizuru special.'" The rest of the girls looked at each other, no one wanting to be the one to ask the obvious question. Eventually, Shizuru pouted. "No one is curious? Ikezu..."

Natsuki rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine. What's the 'Shizuru special'?"

Shizuru tilted her head with a happy "Ara!" and she said, "I thought you'd never ask. The Shizuru special is what you have to do if you're already naked and are supposed to strip. You get to choose someone else who's still clothed and ask them to strip, but in return you must do a dare of their choosing. If you don't wish to do the dare, or everyone is already naked, then you have to let a random person feel you up for one minute, with their only limit being that they have to try not to hurt you. Beyond that, anything goes."

"Um, anything?" Mai said. She could feel a blush starting to form on her cheeks. "I mean, you know I'm still a... you know..."

"Me too," Nao said, her eyes glancing at Mai briefly.

Shizuru took a moment to consider this. "I suppose the rest of us can hold ourselves back. Very well, one more limit then: Don't do anything to Mai or Nao that they might consider sex. Unless they do it to you first."

"You just had to add that last part in, didn't you?" Nao said. She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. It's fair. Now can we get back to the game, or do you have any other rules to spring on us?"

"Hmm, nope, I think we're ready to begin," Shizuru said. "I do believe it is Mai's turn." A twinkle formed in Shizuru's eye as she looked at Mai. "I might warn you that every card involves stripping in some way, so you may wish to take this chance to prepare yourself." Shizuru glanced down at Mai's bra, then back up at her eyes and gave a wink.

_Great. She had to say that..._ Mai took a breath to calm her nerves. "Don't try to scare me out of this. Even if I am the first one topless, that kiss I just got was worth it." Mai caught Nao's eyes for a brief moment before she took the top red card off of the deck. With another breath to prepare herself, she read it out: "'Choose someone else to tickle you for one minute. If you say "stop" in this time, they must stop, but you must then strip off an item of clothing. If you last the entire minute, the person you chose to tickle must instead strip.' I guess that could be fun..."

"Hah, looks like you might have yourself a reprieve, Mai," Natsuki said. "At a price." Mai caught Natsuki's gaze. From her expression, it seemed that Natsuki was daring Mai to choose her. That probably wouldn't be a good idea, though. Mai had seen how Natsuki had tickled Shizuru early; she was practiced. _Yeah. Not gonna happen._

Mai would bet that Shizuru was quite the expert tickler as well, so that was out. She didn't want to risk making Nao be the first one to go topless so soon, so that left her Yukino and Haruka to choose between. Her instinct was telling her that Yukino would be a bit better at tickling, but she was also far more clothed than Haruka. It was the diplomatic pick, at least. "Yukino."

A soft blush appeared on Yukino's cheeks at this. After a moment she let out a sigh. "I guess it's time my luck ran out..."

"Oi, don't give up that easily, Yukino!" Haruka said. "You can take her, easy."

"Thanks, Haruka," Yukino said. She crawled across the circle to Mai and said, "Er, so how do you want to do this?"

"I think I'll lie down," Mai said. "Wouldn't be fair if I try to protect myself, and I'll probably end up in that position anyway." She took a breath to prepare herself as she lay down. She considered whether it would be worth biting her tongue to keep herself from saying "stop," but decided against it. It wasn't worth risking really hurting herself for the sake of holding onto her bra a bit longer. Judging by what Shizuru had said, they'd all be naked before the game was through, so it was best to just enjoy the ride.

Straining her head a bit, Mai could see Shizuru adjusting the timer for one minute. "Ready?" she said. With a nod from Yukino, but not waiting for any confirmation from Mai, Shizuru said, "Go!"

The only time a minute seemed longer to Mai was when it was the last minute before her shift ended at work. It was easy to think that a minute would be nothing when she wasn't being tickled to death throughout it. When she was, however, she lost all sense of time, and focusing on the timer was an impossibility.

Yukino was good. So good that the first thought that ran through Mai's mind was, _bad choice bad choice bad choice_. She started by quickly tickling various parts of Mai's body until she zeroed in on the most vulnerable spot. Unfortunately for Mai, this turned out to be around her breasts and ribs, so the tickling had the side-effect of also getting her incredibly aroused. Before too long, the idea of taking her bra off didn't seem like a bad idea. But then again, the idea of getting to strip someone else and exposing even more feminine flesh to her eyes seemed like an even better idea.

_Kami... I don't care, whatever, I can't take it, I..._

"Time!"

In a few hazy seconds, Mai fell back to earth. Yukino was returning to her seat with a slight pout, while Mai took a moment to catch her breath. Feeling some moisture on her face, she wiped off her leaked tears. Her hands still a bit shaky, she pushed herself back up to a sitting position. With a smile that still lingered from her tickle-torture, she pointed at Yukino and said, "Strip." Yukino blushed at this, nervously bringing her hands to start unbuttoning her blouse. A bit worried at her friend's nervousness, Mai immediately switched over to trying to reassure her. "Don't worry, you don't have to be embarrassed. Everyone else is already showing at least as much."

Yukino gave a small smile. "I'm afraid I'm about to prove you wrong, Mai..."

_Is she not wearing anything beneath her blouse?_ Mai wondered, her heart starting to race at the prospect. But she caught a flash of yellow beneath Yukino's blouse, so that theory was out.

Haruka seemed to be thinking along the same lines. "Yukino...?" she said. "Don't tell me you're wearing... you know..."

Yukino smiled at Haruka, giving her girlfriend a small smile as she finished unbuttoning her blouse. "I was hoping to surprise you tonight. But I guess I'll be surprising everyone..." With a deep breath, Yukino finally pulled her blouse open, revealing one of the most erotic sights Mai had ever seen. She was wearing a yellow camisole beneath her shirt, but the bust of it was so shear as to be nearly transparent. Yukino's breasts were on full display for everyone through it. It was such a perfect mix of cute and sexy that Mai didn't know if she was going to have a nosebleed or squeal.

In the end, she settled for clapping her hands and cheering. "Way to go, Yukino!" she said. Yukino had taken a huge step in being the first to really reveal herself this game, and she deserved the applause for that. She might have needed it too, judging by how deep her blush was. Soon, the other girls joined in with Mai in supporting Yukino.

"Thanks..." Yukino said. "But you might want to hold your applause till after my turn. You haven't seen everything yet..." As Yukino bent forward to pick up a card, Mai found her eyes glued to the sight of Yukino's breasts. She quickly shook herself out of it as Yukino began to read. "Haa... I knew it. 'Strip off an item of the clothing, then spin the bottle. The chosen person gets to kiss the revealed area of your body.'"

Yukino stared at the card for a minute, a blush slowly filling her cheeks. Worried that she might back out, Mai caught her gaze and said, "Don't worry Yukino. You've already shown your breasts. Letting us see a bit more of your legs is nothing."

Unfortunately, this just made Yukino's blush worse. "Mai... if that was all I'd be showing, don't you think I would have taken off my skirt first?"

Mai blinked. "Oh."

"You don't have to worry, Yukino," Shizuru said. "I can promise you that there are more than enough stripping cards left to leave everyone naked by the end of the game."

This seemed to get Yukino's attention. "Oi, I never said I wasn't going to do it, you know." With this, she stood up from her seat and brought her hands to the waist of her skirt. "You may all be getting naked, but I'm not afraid to be the first. Or at least, the first to show you this..." Yukino unbuttoned her skirt and let it drop to her feet.

The air in the room was still; everyone had stopped breathing at the same time. Just as she'd worn a sheer top, Yukino's panties were transparent as well. The material was mostly a yellow color, to match her top, but Mai was trying to look through it rather than at it. If Shizuru hadn't already outed her as bi, there was no way she could have hidden it now. Yukino's brown curls were easily visible beneath her panties, and Mai could even make out the outline of her lips. Mai had to shake herself out of a trance. It really wasn't polite to stare, but... _Damn._

At last, Yukino sat down, and her crotch was briefly out of sight as she leaned forward to spin the bottle. Mai's mind raced over what she'd do if the bottle landed on her. It slowed down just as the tip was in front of her, paused, and then rolled over towards Haruka. _Stupid rules..._

Haruka didn't seem to have any problem with the rules. She practically pounced on Yukino, smothering the girl's legs with kisses. Yukino's breathing started to get shaky from this treatment, and Mai found her eyes drawn to the girl's breasts, watching as they jiggled with each sharp breath. They stopped all too soon though, for both Mai's taste and Yukino's. Somehow, despite Haruka's initial enthusiasm, she was able to pull herself away early. Perhaps it was just to see the delicious blush that formed on Yukino's cheeks.

Haruka barely gave Yukino a chance to recover before she grabbed the top card off of the deck. Her face split into a huge grin as she read the card. "Looks like my luck was due – just what I needed!"

"What does it say, Haruka-chan?" Yukino asked, leaning over to get a look at the card.

"'Strip off an item of clothing, then choose another player. You and that player may kiss and grope each other,'" Haruka read. She looked across the circle at Shizuru, a gleam in her eye.

"Um, how is that good?" Yukino asked.

"Because I chose the wrong underwear to wear today," Haruka said simply. She pushed herself up to her feet. "Why don't you all judge for yourselves. Which looks better: this," she gestured to her bra-clad breasts, "or this?" Haruka reached a hand behind her back an unfastened her bra. She dropped her arm to her side, and it took a mere moment for the bra to fall off of her chest, her breasts pouring out.

_Damn... they're even bigger than mine..._ was all Mai could think. She sat, so entranced in the sight of Haruka's bare breasts that she nearly missed it when Haruka removed her panties as well. Fortunately, she didn't, as the sight of Haruka completely naked was simply breathtaking. Her body was very well-toned, and it seemed that every ounce of fat in her body had gone to her breasts. She'd let her pubic hair grow out a bit, though she still kept it well-groomed, forming blond curls that just begged to be touched.

"I think I've made my point," Haruka said. She didn't show an ounce of shame in her body, and she certainly had good reason to be proud of it. "Now, Shizuru..." she said, the gleam returning to her eye. "I'm using my stripping option to nix the part of the card where you get to kiss and grope me back. You're all mine, unless you want to chicken out and say the rules won't allow it."

Haruka might have been stretching the rules a bit, but no one was complaining. Even Shizuru just said, "Ara, if Haruka wishes to use her stripping option for that, I will allow it."

Haruka smiled at this. As she approached Shizuru, Mai could see Natsuki also moving a bit closer to her girlfriend. Her hand sought out Shizuru's, and she intertwined her fingers with those of her girlfriend. She didn't say anything, but she did watch Haruka closely. Mai silently hoped that Haruka would be careful and wouldn't go too far. She didn't want the night to be ruined through a bout of jealousy, even if Natsuki would be entirely justified in it. Natsuki hadn't had any problems so far, but it might have been the "grope" part of Haruka's card that had her on edge.

Perhaps Haruka got the message, or more likely, she just wasn't planning to go too far anyway. She started out by placing a hand gently on Shizuru's breast, just getting a feel for it. "Not bad I guess... for a Bubuzuke," she said.

"I regret that I cannot give Haruka the same compliment," Shizuru said, "as she would prefer me not to touch her."

"I don't need it. I know how good mine are," Haruka said. "I wonder if you remember, Miss Bubuzuke, what you threatened to do to me for our first kiss?"

"I remember qui-" Shizuru started to say, though Haruka captured her in a kiss before she could finish. Shizuru let out a brief whimper of surprise, but she didn't protest further, if she even could. Her eyes were open wide throughout Haruka's kiss. If Haruka's tongue was indeed going down Shizuru's throat, this might actually have been something she hadn't experienced before. Then again, it was hard to tell what Natsuki might actually have been doing with her.

Shizuru did seem to settle into the kiss a bit as it went on, though she had to gasp out for air at a couple points. When Haruka released her, Shizuru had to pant a bit to get back her breath. Haruka didn't seem to be too satisfied with this, but the strangest reaction in the room came from Natsuki: She laughed. _I think the eggnog may be getting to her..._ Mai thought.

"Oh, thank you, Haruka," she said, to everyone's confusion.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Haruka asked.

"For that kiss. It proved to me that I have nothing to worry about with Shizuru. Whatever lust there may be with you two, you just don't have that spark."

"Lust? What lust!?" Haruka protested.

"Ara, I don't think-" Shizuru started to say. Her sentence was once again cut off by a kiss, this time Natsuki's. Natsuki kept it softer than Haruka had, and Mai could immediately tell the difference in Shizuru's reaction. She melted almost immediately, letting out a gentle moan. It wasn't just that Natsuki was a better kisser than Haruka, or even that her style fit Shizuru better – which it certainly did. There was something special between them. Something that kept Shizuru under Natsuki's spell even as they parted from the kiss. It was a lover's kiss, not just a kiss to satisfy lust, like Haruka had given to Shizuru.

"Mine," Natsuki said, tapping a finger to Shizuru's nose and giving Haruka a quick glance to make sure she got the message that Shizuru was Natsuki's. "But don't let that stop you from having some fun. Just as long as everyone knows that Shizuru will be sharing my bed at the end of the night."

"Oi, what gives!?" Nao said. "I thought Kuga was supposed to be the whipped one! How the hell am I gonna tease her now?"

Shizuru was able to break out of Natsuki's spell at this. She tilted her head to the side and said, "Perhaps I should show Nao what happens when I touch my finger to a certain spot on Natsuki's hip..." Her hand started to creep up Natsuki's leg, causing the girl to pull back with a nervous squeak.

"Oi, um, it's your turn, Shizuru!" she said, trying to hide her blush. "Get to it already." With a slight sigh, Shizuru pulled her hand back from Natsuki. Then, in a move too fast to track by eye, she shot her arm forward again and quickly touched a spot just above Natsuki's left hip. Natsuki let out a strangled gasp as her face filled with red. "No... fair..."

"Quite fair," Shizuru said, "and quite cute too. But Natsuki's right, it is my turn..." While Natsuki pouted off to her side, Shizuru picked up the next card from the deck. "'Spin the bottle. The chosen player must strip completely naked. Do not respin if it points to you.' Ara... I seem to be getting all the fun ones..." Shizuru said with a glint in her eye.

Mai was barely able to hold herself back from gulping at this. Her heart pounded in her chest as Shizuru spun the bottle. Shizuru definitely knew how to get the excitement up with the way she wrote the cards. The nervousness of possibly being chosen for this one somehow made her even more excited as she waited. Of course, it would be even better if it were to point to someone else. Getting to see Natsuki or Nao nervously strip naked would be quite the treat.

_Though preferably Natsuki,_ Mai thought as she glanced at Nao and sensed the nervousness in her. Somehow the thrill shrunk a little when she thought Nao feeling awkward about it. _Hope she's at least getting a little excited at the prospect..._

When the bottle started to slow down, Shizuru's hand suddenly came down on it, catching it just as it pointed at Nao. "Ara, this is certainly a fun trick Nao came up with..." Shizuru said, looking over at Nao with an evil glint in her eye.

"What? You can't be serious..." Nao said, her eyes widening as she looked at Shizuru.

Shizuru raised an eyebrow. "You had your fun, but you did break the rules. Though I suppose if it sweetens the deal, Mai has been sitting on a certain green card for quite some time now..."

"Huh?" Nao said, looking over at Mai. She didn't seem to be afraid at this point, though there was still a touch of nervousness left.

It was a good thing Shizuru brought that card up. Mai had completely forgotten about this. Had Shizuru planned this when she pointed the bottle at Nao? Knowing her, it wouldn't be surprising. Shizuru turned her head and gave Mai a wink that Nao couldn't see, confirming Mai's suspicions.

Mai caught Nao's eyes as she found the card she'd stashed beside her. She smiled at the girl as she tossed the card across the circle. "You're mine." Nao blinked at Mai in a mix of confusion and nervousness. When she picked up the card to read it, her face filled with a blush.

"What does it say?" Natsuki prodded Nao.

"Er, um... she gets to strip me..." Nao said.

"Aha, so that's what that was about..." Natsuki said, grinning at Nao. "You'd better enjoy the service, or I suspect Shizuru will have to take your enjoyment into her own hands."

"I agree," Shizuru said. "It would be much better if Mai were the one to take it into her own hands." Shizuru glanced back at Mai. "I trust she knows what I mean."

"Oh, I do," Mai said. She stood up and walked across to Nao. Nao was still visibly nervous, but at least it didn't get any worse as Mai approached her. _I think I know how to handle that..._ Mai thought. She held her hand out to Nao, and after a moment of hesitation, Nao took it with her own hand and used it to pull herself up to her feet. As soon as Nao was standing, Mai caught her lips in a kiss.

She'd been planning to give Nao a kiss like Natsuki had just given to Shizuru, mimicking what she'd seen of Natsuki's style, but that effort just ended up sending her lips too many mixed signals. Her own instincts were getting in the way, so at last she relented to them. It was much better this way, in the end. She could feel Nao slowly relaxing into the kiss, so she started to think of the most enjoyable way to strip the girl.

Once an idea popped into her mind, Mai slowly walked around Nao until she was on the opposite side of the girl from the rest of the group, managing to maintain her kiss with the girl all the while. She backed up a couple steps before she finally released her lips from Nao's. She was quite delighted to see that Nao seemed to be a bit dazed from her kiss, so she hadn't noticed until now that she'd been turned around. Mai leaned her head forward and whispered into Nao's ear, "This is so I can be the first to see you."

Nao snapped out of the daze at this. When Mai drew her head back, she could see the girl's eyes focused on her. Her expression was a bit hard to read; it seemed to mix both nervousness and eagerness at the moment. Even though she'd briefly fantasized about seeing Nao have to nervously strip, Mai knew that she didn't really want the girl to be too nervous about it now. It was best to take it slow.

Mai trailed a hand down Nao's chest, her fingers coming to the edge of her bra once more and starting to trace along it. Mai gave Nao a brief kiss on the cheek and whispered, "Just try to deny you want this." Nao let out a soft moan and blushed a bit, but she wasn't protesting. With this tacit permission, Mai placed her hand to cup Nao's breast while her other hand circled around the girl's back to find the clasp of her bra.

Mai caught Natsuki out of the corner of her eye moving to get a better view, but she shot the girl a warning glance to get back. That was all the attention she spared for the rest of the room. She unclasped Nao's bra just at the moment she gave the girl another quick kiss on the lips. She seemed to be getting more adorable by the minute. She had the cutest shy expression on her face as Mai slid the bra straps off of her shoulders, until the bra was being held up only by the pressure of Mai's hand on her breast.

_This is it..._ Mai took a step back from Nao, pulling the bra with her and revealing those delicious breasts to her eyes at last. As sexy as Nao was in that bra, the sight of her bare breasts was much better. They might not have been as big as Haruka's, but they had such perfect form. Her nipples were perfectly erect now, attesting to Nao's arousal from the situation. They were such a lovely shade of pink, nearly red even. Experimentally, Mai brushed her hand across Nao's nipple, finding that it was as hard as rock right now.

"Don't tease..." The words were soft, and it took a moment for Mai to realize that they'd come out of Nao's mouth. Nao seemed to be a bit slow in realizing it as well, as the blush on her cheeks suddenly deepened when Mai caught her eyes. Mai wasn't going to disobey such a request, so she brought both of her hands to Nao's breasts and let her instincts take control, finally doing everything she'd been wanting to do with those sweet mounds of flesh.

It didn't take long before Nao was melting in Mai's hands, and she knew it was time to have some more fun with her. Mai slowly walked around behind Nao, saying to the rest of the group, "I think you've all waited long enough."

"Huh?" Nao said. She started to turn around, but Mai placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Don't worry, Nao, you can show yourself off soon enough, but I'll be the one to decide when." With this, Mai slipped her arms around Nao's sides, cupping a breast in each of her hands. She couldn't turn herself and Nao around as easily as she'd hoped, but she was able to get it done. By this time, Nao had regained enough of her senses to realize just what position she was in, with only Mai's hands between her breasts and the rest of their friends, and Mai could feel her tensing up.

Both to help with Nao's nerves and just for fun, Mai gave Nao's breasts a couple of gentle squeezes. This prompted a raised eyebrow and a smile from Shizuru, and it also succeeded in getting Nao to relax. Mai waited just until Nao started to fidget, and then she made her move. She released her hands from Nao's breasts and dropped down to her knees, pulling the girl's briefs down to her feet before she realized what was going on.

"Fucking hot..." Natsuki said.

"And she's all mine," Mai said as she stood up and circled around to Nao's front. She'd denied herself the first view of Nao's naked glory for the sake of the tease, but she wasn't going to put it off any longer. Natsuki turned out to be quite right; Mai couldn't think of a sexier sight than what she saw at that moment, at least until she looked up at Nao's face and found one. Nao's gaze was smoldering, and she seemed to be very aroused now, and not at angry as Mai feared she might be. _So she likes a firm hand, does she? Good to know._

Mai took the chance to give Nao one more kiss, being sure to gently bite the girl's lip between her teeth at the end of it for a little extra show of dominance. Nao let out a moan from deep in her throat at this treatment, and Mai used just that moment to slip her hand down and explore Nao's newly-revealed sex. There was still much more to do in the game, so she contented herself with simply exploring around Nao's neatly-trimmed mound of hair and then cupping her hand over the girl's slit. Nao started to squirm her legs at this, trying to get Mai to touch a more sensitive spot, but Mai simply withdrew, returning to her seat.

Nao let out a growl at this and sat down. Her face filled with a blush as she looked around the room and noticed the gazes of the other girls, but she made no motion to hide her body. After a few seconds, she said, "Oh fuck, it's my turn now isn't it?" With a roll of her eyes, she picked up the next card from the deck. "Just my luck. 'Strip, then spin and kiss.'"

"Ara, it looks like Nao gets to be the first one to try out the Shizuru special," Shizuru said. Mai caught Yukino fidgeting a bit next to Nao. Was she worried about having to strip? She really had the least to worry about, as she was already showing pretty much everything. Mai, on the other hand, felt like she'd better get herself mentally prepared to show her breasts.

Nao sighed, looking around the circle. Perhaps her mind was more on what dare she might have to do, as she did look a bit concerned. When her eyes caught Mai's, Mai tried to give her a reassuring expression, but Nao shook her head slightly in response. Mai widened her eyes, surprised by this. Did Nao think she'd go hard on her with a dare? Or maybe she didn't like how Mai stripped her.

A flash of panic hit Nao's face. "No, don't think that!" she said to Mai. "I just thought, er... " Nao's eyes glanced down to Mai's breasts, but she quickly turned her head away. Mai could make out a slight blush forming on Nao's cheeks. It was nothing bad then. Perhaps Nao just liked the sight of Mai in her underwear. "Forget it," Nao said. She ran a hand through her hair, which Mai suspected was meant to cover up her blush. "Kuga, dare me. You've been overdressed for far too long now."

"Hmph, you have to do my dare first," Natsuki said. She stared at Nao, and Mai could see evil thoughts dancing behind her eyes.

"Remember Natsuki," Shizuru said, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder. "The goal is to make it a dare she'll actually do."

This didn't seem to dampen Natsuki's spirits, oddly enough. "I think I can work with that..." After some thought, she whispered something into Shizuru's ear. A twinkle formed in Shizuru's eyes, and she nodded. Natsuki turned back to Nao. "Alright then, Yuuki, here's your dare. Let Shizuru play with your breasts for one minute."

Nao seemed surprised by how easy this seemed. "That's it?"

That was just it, but Mai knew just how much that actually was. She'd had the misfortune of having Shizuru help to fit her for a bra on one occasion, and she knew exactly how good Shizuru was with her hands. Perhaps, in retrospect, she should have taken that as a hint about her inclinations towards women. The fact that she let Shizuru do it a second time when she was bra-shopping should have been an even bigger hint. Apparently it was enough for Shizuru to figure out that Mai was bi, at least.

_How long was that, though? She couldn't have touched me for more than 15 seconds. Maybe 30... damn, it was hard to tell time... A minute will be tough though._

"Tch, whatever, I'll do it," Nao said. Mai considered warning her, but it probably wouldn't have changed anything. There was also the fact to consider that it would be a pleasant surprise for Nao.

"Ara, I'll have to thank Natsuki later for giving me such a special treat," Shizuru said as Nao approached her. She motioned for Nao to turn around and take a seat on her lap. "Mmm, thank you. I can get a much better grip this way." Shizuru slid her arms around Nao's sides, placing them on her breasts just like Mai had a minute ago. She let them rest there for a moment before saying, "Would someone mind setting the timer for me?"

"Oh! Sure, I'll do it," Yukino said. She grabbed the timer from the center of the circle. "You sure one minute will be long enough, Shizuru?"

Mai blinked at this. Had Yukino been "helped out" by Shizuru as well?

"Ara, well let's just see how long it takes," Shizuru said.

"Hey, don't I get a say in this?" Nao protested.

As soon as Nao finished her sentence, Shizuru's hands gave a gentle squeeze, prompting a small squeak of pleasure from the girl. "I think that sound is all the say you need," Shizuru said. "Why don't you set it to stopwatch mode, Yukino? We'll see how long it takes me."

Nao was starting to realize that she'd gotten more than she'd bargained for here, but she wasn't able to get out any more words as Shizuru went right to work on her breasts. Her fingers traced intricate patterns on Nao's flesh, squeezing one after the other in sequence, then at random. She was soft at first, then firm with Nao, pressing in on her breasts and circling her hands around. When Nao started to let out a series of soft moans, Shizuru placed her lips on the girl's neck, kissing her firmly and sucking in on the girl's flesh.

Mai couldn't resist. The sight of Nao in such a pleasurable state, with Shizuru's hands squeezing her breasts like that was just too much for her. She placed a hand on Nao's shoulder and leaned forward, capturing the girl's lips with hers once more. She could just never get enough of kissing this girl. Even when she was kissing her, the burning in her chest only seemed to get worse. She was able to satisfy it a bit by stroking a hand across Nao's stomach, circling her fingers around and causing a shudder to run through Nao's body.

Mai wanted to let her hand travel lower, but she resisted. The night was far from over, and she didn't want to go too far too fast. Besides, it didn't look like Nao would be able to handle that at this moment. She was already moaning too fiercely to continue kissing Mai, and her body seemed to be shaking constantly. At last, after a long hard squeeze on both of Nao's breasts, Shizuru released her. Nao fell into Mai's arms, gasping for breath.

"55 seconds," Yukino said, stopping the timer. "I see you haven't lost your touch."

"Hah!" Natsuki said. "Not with the way she practices..." It took her a moment to realize what she'd just said, but when she did, the blush on Natsuki's face was priceless. Shizuru was unable to resist it, and she grabbed the girl in a hug.

"R-right..." Nao said. With some effort she was able to get out of her Shizuru-induced daze. "Now come on, Kuga. You owe me for that."

"You know you liked it," Natsuki said. "But fine, fine... Wha-hey!" Before Natsuki had a chance to start removing her own pants, Shizuru had taken the job into her own hands. Natsuki instinctively tried to fight her, but Shizuru just took one of Natsuki's hands in her own, brought it to her mouth, and gave it a soft kiss.

"May I, my love?" Shizuru said, giving Natsuki a pleading look. Unsurprisingly, this look disarmed the girl, and Natsuki nodded and leaned back while Shizuru helped to remove her pants. "Ara, you wore this pair?" Shizuru said as Natsuki's panties came into view. "Mmm, we'll have to show them off!"

Mai leaned over to try to see what Shizuru was talking about. Natsuki appeared to be wearing a pair of dark blue boyshorts, though Mai didn't see why there would be anything in particular to show off about them.

Natsuki seemed about to protest Shizuru's plans once her pants were off, though Shizuru struck first, rolling the girl over onto her back with a surprised yelp. "Natsuki picked these out with my tastes in mind," Shizuru said. "They're called 'Cheekies,' for a very obvious reason."

The reason was indeed quite obvious. The panties were cut high in the back, framing Natsuki's round ass quite perfectly. It was no wonder Shizuru loved them. She even demonstrated her love by giving each of Natsuki's cheeks a quick kiss before backing off again to give the rest of the girls a view.

"Oi, that's enough staring at me!" Natsuki said as she struggled out of Shizuru's grasp and rolled back over, revealing a deep blush on her face. "Haruka and Nao are both naked! Ogle them, not me!"

"Ara, would Natsuki prefer if I stripped her naked? Then it would be quite appropriate to gaze at her, no?"

Natsuki growled at Shizuru in response to this. "Not gonna happen. We're playing this game right; don't try to cheat me out of clothes early." With this, she turned back to Nao and said, "Alright, spin the bottle, Yuuki. It's supposed to be your turn, not mine, and you still have the 'spin and kiss' part left."

"Tch, it's been my turn for far too long, it seems..." Nao muttered. She reached out a hand to spin the bottle, which ended up pointing directly at Natsuki. "Hah! Looks like the bottle believes it is indeed your turn."

Natsuki rolled her eyes and sighed. "Yeah yeah, but not quite yet." She turned to Nao and placed a hand beneath the girl's chin, holding her face up as she closed the distance between their lips. There was a subtle change in both Natsuki and Nao as they got closer to kissing. The tension that normally existed between the two of them seemed to evaporate, and Mai could tell that they were both relaxing into the kiss now.

Natsuki held Nao firmly in her hand, allowing her to dominate the kiss. She played around with it, teasing the girl with the way her lips danced across Nao's, then playing more tricks with her tongue. At last she sealed their lips together, probably sliding her tongue into Nao's mouth. Mai could hear a soft moan come from Nao, and Natsuki took this as her cue to release her grip on the girl's chin and wrap her arms around her.

Mai felt an odd feeling rise in her chest as she watched this. _Is that jealousy? No... that's not right._ She found her eyes drawn to the adorable expression on Nao's face, and the feeling spiked. _I... I want her._ The feeling in her chest grew into a pleasant warmth as Natsuki and Nao parted from the kiss, and Nao raised her eyes to look at Mai. _And I can have her... when this game is over, I promised. It's really going to happen... I can hardly believe it. This is it. My first time, tonight... and with a girl. With Nao._

Mai was barely able to make out the sound of Natsuki talking over the pounding of her heartbeat. "'-a person to give you ten playful spankings. If you're still wearing a skirt and/or panties, they may remove them once you're positioned.' Heh, great..." Natsuki looked around the circle, going over her options. "Well I don't trust Shizuru, Haruka, or Nao, certainly..."

"Hey, why am I in this?" Haruka said in protest.

"You really have to ask?" Natsuki said. "I can just imagine you getting to act out a fantasy of using corporal punishment on the delinquent. At least Shizuru is usually gentle when she does that fantasy..." Natsuki blinked a couple of times and shook her head. The alcohol must have been getting to her, with how easy those secrets were starting to come out.

Haruka let out a frustrated grunt. "I wouldn't have been too hard..." she moaned. Yukino gently stroked her arm in consolation. "Well, unless it were Shizuru..."

The comment about Haruka spanking Shizuru didn't seem to faze Natsuki. She just rolled her eyes at this. "Alright, I guess I'll go with Mai," Natsuki said. "You're showing less than Yukino, and hopefully the next card can help change that."

There was a gleam in Natsuki's eye which didn't quite fit with the fact that she was about to allow Mai to strip and spank her, so Mai took it upon herself to remind Natsuki of this fact. "Say that while you can, Natsuki, but I get to strip you bottomless first."

"Tch, that's just for the spanking..." Natsuki said, trying to shrug it off, though Mai could sense some nervousness in her friend.

"Is it?" Shizuru said, tilting her head to the side. "I don't recall writing on that card that you could put them back on after it was over."

Panic flashed onto Natsuki's face, but she quickly covered it up with her usual bravado. "Fine, I can handle it. Where's the eggnog?"

"I believe that we're all out, love. I hope Natsuki's nerves aren't getting to her..." Shizuru looked at Natsuki with puppy eyes, patting Natsuki's hand with her own.

Perhaps Shizuru's hand had a calming effect, as Natsuki's nervousness dissipated. "Alright. I guess it'll be worth it."

"Worth it?" Mai furrowed her brow at this. Did Natsuki have some other plan in mind.

"Er, like this whole thing... worth it for after," Natsuki said. "Now come on, let's get this over with..." Mai didn't buy that that was all Natsuki had in mind, but it was apparently all she was getting. Perhaps Natsuki just had a fetish for being spanked – which wouldn't be so surprising after living with Shizuru this long – and it was worth exposing herself to experience that fetish with Mai. If that was the case, then she would be glad to oblige.

Natsuki seemed a bit put off by Mai's devilish grin as she crawled across the circle. Mai just raised an eyebrow and pulled Natsuki onto her lap, lying face-down. Natsuki let out an adorably high-pitched yelp from this treatment, and Mai couldn't help but crack a smile. She wasn't quite sure how hard she was supposed to spank Natsuki. Not too hard, certainly, but if it was a fetish of Natsuki's, she wanted to make sure she did it hard enough.

But before any of that, she did get to strip off Natsuki's panties. It was a bit of a shame to remove such a nice pair so soon after they were revealed, but it would let her get a completely unobstructed view of Natsuki's butt. So, it was with a grin that Mai pulled them down and off of Natsuki, revealing the girl's perfectly-formed ass. Mai took a moment to just gaze at it, and then she brought her hand out to feel Natsuki's butt up. She was pleased to find that it felt just as good as it looked, and she was tempted to forgo the spanking and just keep groping Natsuki, particularly when the girl let out a soft moan from her treatment. She didn't let herself fall into that temptation, though. She could make the spanking quite fun as well.

The only question was how Natsuki would like it. Mai took a moment to peek up at Shizuru, in case the other girl could give her any indication of what Natsuki might prefer. She caught Shizuru in the process of licking her lips as she stared at Natsuki's bare ass. When Shizuru caught Mai's gaze, she mouthed out a few words that Mai couldn't quite lip-read. Mai shook her head, and Shizuru tried again, mouthing out, "light... then... hard." Mai smiled and nodded to thank Shizuru.

_Can do. _Mai started out with a light, quick slap on Natsuki's left cheek, which prompted a slight gasp from the girl. She rubbed the spot she slapped for a moment before giving Natsuki's right cheek a slightly harder slap. She repeated this for a few more slaps, getting a little bit harder each time. For her seventh and eight slaps, she had Natsuki letting out a yelp with each one. After this, Mai took a break for a moment, using her hand to rub Natsuki's ass and squeezing it tightly while she peaked over at the girl's face.

_Perfect._ Natsuki's face was filled with a deep red blush. She was loving this. Mai looked back at the girl's ass, and she was pleased to find that those two cheeks were both filled with red as well. _Alright, time to give her a nice finale._ Mai took her hand off of Natsuki's ass and held it up in the air, waiting. As soon as Natsuki starting to shuffle in impatience, Mai brought her hand down on the center of the girl's butt. She was only using a fraction of her strength, as she didn't know how far she could go before this would just be painful for Natsuki, but the slap was still harder than any she'd given so far, and Natsuki's strangled moan matched its strength. Without giving Natsuki any time to prepare, Mai brought her hand back and gave the girl another, even harder slap.

Natsuki jerked from this slap, letting out another moan which faded off over the next few seconds. Mai held her hand down on Natsuki's ass, gently rubbing it to make up for her harsh treatment of it. Natsuki took a few unsteady breaths until she seemed to realize that it was all over, at which point she quickly spun around on Mai's lap. She grabbed Mai's shoulders with both of her hands and pulled herself up. Before Mai figured out what Natsuki was doing, the girl had wrapped both of her hands around the back of Mai's head and pulled the girl in for a passionate kiss.

Mai was surprised, but she wasn't protesting. Even when Natsuki's tongue made its way into her mouth and started to explore around, Mai just found herself closing her eyes and melting into the sensations. She could feel her body starting to heat up from the kiss. She had to fight to keep her hands from starting to play with her nipples. She didn't know how much longer she could take this level of arousal. But if she did hold back, then it would be all the better when she finally got to let herself go.

_No, wait! I'm getting aroused by Natsuki here. I should be wanting Nao. I mean, Natsuki's with Shizuru... But she's kissing me right now, and Shizuru isn't protesting... She wants me too. She said so earlier. Well, er... maybe if it's with both her and Shizuru they'd be alright..._

Mai's cheeks filled with red at this though, and Natsuki somehow chose just that moment to pull back from the kiss. She probably couldn't pick up on the specifics, but she seemed to have some idea of what was on Mai's mind. "Soon," she whispered, causing Mai to blush even deeper. Mai's thoughts raced as she tried to figure out what Natsuki might have had in mind, but the girl quickly turned away and crawled back to her seat. Natsuki didn't even seem to notice that she was bottomless now, as she made no effort to hide it. "Gah, way too many cards left... can we just move to the post-game when everyone's naked?"

"Ara, I wonder what Natsuki might have in mind," Shizuru said, smiling at her girlfriend.

Natsuki looked back at Shizuru, a smile of her own tugging at her lips. "You know damn well. And I'm getting fed up with waiting."

_Okay, so they've talked about it, at least,_ Mai thought, breathing a sigh of relief. Natsuki wasn't thinking of cheating on Shizuru or anything. It was something they'd agreed on together. What it involved, though, she couldn't say. _Well, I'm getting tired of waiting too, so let's get this going._ "Then it's my turn, I guess," Mai said. She could feel a slight blush forming on her cheeks as she realized that it was probably going to be her turn to strip now. She took the next card from the deck and read it out, "'Spin. You and the chosen person kiss each other while removing one item of clothing from each other.'"

_Yup, I called it._ Mai sighed inwardly. She took a second to look around the circle. Everyone seemed to have a sparkle in their eyes at the prospect of seeing Mai's bra come off, and this knowledge gave her the courage she needed. With a smile, she gave the bottle a good spin, which ended up pointing right back at her.

"Heh, looks like you'll have to kiss yourself then strip off two pieces, Mai," Nao said, winking at her.

"You wish," Mai said. She stuck out her tongue and spun the bottle again. It looked like it was about to point to her once more, but it spun just enough that it ended up pointing more at Haruka than Mai.

"Pfft! What, am I not already naked enough for you? Stupid bottle..." Haruka muttered. "Oi wait! I can't be stripped while she's kissing me, so should I just do my dare now then?"

Shizuru tilted her head and placed a finger to her cheek as she thought about this. "Ara... I think Mai has been clothed for too long now. You may do the honors of stripping her first, Haruka."

Mai was about to protest this, but she decided it wasn't worth the fight. Haruka was almost certainly going to get Shizuru to strip on her dare, and perhaps Shizuru was putting that off. But it probably wasn't anything like that, as Shizuru would be sure to enjoy her dare in any case. In the end, it didn't really matter that much.

"Alright, Haruka," Mai said, turning to her and motioning with her finger for Haruka to come over. "Let's see what you can do." Haruka's kissing had seemed rather hit-or-miss so far this night, but she had to have learned something after being with Yukino for over six months now. At least the look on her face made it clear that she intended to prove herself to Mai now.

Haruka was a bit forceful as she grabbed Mai's chin, but she was also quite careful as she did so. She held Mai's gaze for just a moment, and her expression seemed to soften a little. Mai barely had time to blink her eyes at this before Haruka tilted her head to the side and pressed her lips gently against Mai's. It turned out that Mai was indeed right; Haruka knew quite well how to be tender with her kisses. She'd just chosen to go the other route with Shizuru. But when she went this way, it was enough to make Mai melt.

A shiver passed through Mai's body as she felt Haruka's hand graze against her breasts. The other girl started off touching them gently, but she got a bit firmer over time. She seemed to be having her fun with them before removing Mai's bra. It occurred to Mai that there was no reason she shouldn't get to return the favor to Haruka, even if she didn't have anything to strip off of her.

A bit hesitantly, Mai reached her hands out to find Haruka's breasts. They were bigger than her hands, but Mai didn't let that stop her from trying to get as good of a grip as she could on them. Just the search was half the fun; Haruka's breasts were such a joy to play with, especially once Mai noticed the girl letting small, high-pitched moans in reaction to her groping.

Haruka noticed this too, and Mai didn't even have to look at the girl's cheeks to know she was blushing; she could feel the heat coming off of them. Haruka wasn't one to let embarrassment hold her back, though. She even pulled herself up onto Mai's lap, pressing her breasts against the other girl's and letting out a low moan. As Mai started massaging Haruka's breasts even harder, Haruka reached around Mai's back to start undoing her bra.

Mai would have thought she'd be more nervous, but in the heat of the moment she could only think about how nice it would be to feel her bare breasts pressed up against Haruka's. It wasn't long before she got her wish, as she quickly moved her arms to help Haruka take her bra off once the clasp was undone. Mai let out a soft moan of her own once Haruka pressed her breasts up against Mai's.

A strangled gasp came off from Mai's side, but she couldn't identify who it was from. She only hoped whoever it was enjoyed the show as much as she was enjoying the feeling, though she doubted that was possible. She leaned back and forward a bit to rub her breasts against Haruka's, and then she wrapped her arms around the girl and squeezed her close, kissing her firmly to give the other girls a grand finale.

Haruka fell back from Mai with a sigh. She seemed almost dazed for a moment, but she regained her senses soon enough and gave Mai a smile that lacked her usual bluster. After a moment, her eyes shifted over to Shizuru and she said, "Dare me."

Shizuru smiled back at Haruka, but her smile was absent the hint of mischief that Mai would have expected from her when given such an opening. "Ara, how did I know that Haruka would choose me? Well let me see... Haruka has been such a good sport tonight that I think she deserves a reward. Your dare, my friend, is to act out your fantasy of disciplining the naughty student, Fujino Shizuru."

The group of girls was silent for a long moment when Shizuru said this. Even Natsuki seemed to be taken aback by Shizuru's willingness to submit herself to whatever Haruka might have had in mind. She didn't protest, though, giving Mai a bit more confirmation that she and Shizuru had talked about the possibility of exploring a bit. She didn't know whether Haruka would go as far as sex, but she really wouldn't be surprised.

Haruka was still staring blankly at Shizuru until Shizuru gave the other girl a small nod to confirm that she was serious. At this point, Haruka was finally able to break herself out of her stun. She jumped up to her feet, a triumphant grin on her face. "Very well then, Miss Bubuzuke, you asked for it," Haruka said. She turned to her side and said to Yukino, "Don't think I haven't noticed you eying her too, Yukino. Perhaps I could let you help as well."

Yukino opened her mouth at this, a light blush forming on her cheeks. "You... you saw that...?"

Haruka gave Yukino a half-smile. "I see everything you do." Yukino blushed at this comment, which caused a proud smile to form on Haruka's face. "Speaking of seeing, mind helping me by making sure Shizuru doesn't peek, so she won't see what I'm getting ready? Oh, and Natsuki...?" Haruka motioned to Natsuki with her finger to come over.

Natsuki understood what Haruka needed. She gave Shizuru a mischievous smile as she got up and showed Haruka where their toys were kept. Mai glanced over at Shizuru, expecting her to be a bit put off by this display, but if anything, Shizuru just seemed to be more excited about it. _Damn, is there anything that doesn't turn her on? Well, maybe men..._

"Oi, no peeking!" Yukino said, pointing a finger at Shizuru. With a pout, Shizuru obeyed and closed her eyes. Yukino watched her for a bit, then let out a light growl. "I don't trust you. Not with that mind of yours."

"Ara, what's wrong with my mind?" Shizuru asked as Yukino stood up and started walking over to her.

"It's far too devious," Yukino said. She took a seat down behind Shizuru, placing her hands over Shizuru's eyes while she let her arms rest on the girl's shoulders. "I'm starting to suspect Haruka might have picked some of it up from you, though. Either that or she's just having trouble finding what she needs right now."

"I would never underestimate Haruka," Shizuru said. "Much as she might not believe me there."

While Yukino and Shizuru were chatting, Mai had taken the chance to eye Nao over once more. She was starting to miss the feeling she'd gotten from when she was rubbing her breasts against Haruka's, and she'd started to wonder what it would be like to do that with Nao. Nao's breasts were nowhere near as large as Haruka's, certainly, but Mai still found herself liking them more. She still couldn't explain the spark that had formed between her and Nao, but she wasn't in the state of mind to question it.

Nao seemed to be eying Mai up just as much, now that her breasts were bared. Nao looked up at Mai's eyes just as Mai was watching her, and a light blush tinged her cheeks. _Alright, screw staying in our circle positions..._ Mai motioned for Nao to come over to her, and the other girl was only too quick to comply. Mai was expecting her to sit down to her side and cuddle up, as she'd done before, but this time Nao chose to sit right on Mai's lap, facing her.

Mai wasn't going to complain. She even decided to indulge her curiosities and pulled Nao closer to her, prompting a cute yelp from the girl when Mai's breasts touched her chest. With a slight chuckle, Nao leaned in to give Mai a needy kiss. _I don't think I can last till this game is over... I need her now..._

"Oi! Break it up!" Haruka said. She must have come back while the two of them were distracted. Mai and Nao jolted at being broken out of their kiss. Haruka immediately seemed to regret this when she saw their reaction. "Gah, don't worry. I'm ending this game right after we have our fun with Shizuru. You can have your fun then, but first, I have a proposal for you." Haruka walked over behind Shizuru, dropping down a small bag she'd brought with her.

"Ara, but I wanted to finish my game..." Shizuru said with a pout.

"Shut up, you're being punished," Haruka said. She knelt down and pulled out a length of cloth from the bag. She rolled it up between her hands so it would work as a blindfold, and then she used it to replace Yukino's hands in keeping Shizuru blinded. "Perfect. Now stand up."

A small smile hit Shizuru's face for a moment, but she quickly covered it up and put on a face of nervousness as she stood up. "What am I being punished for, Executive Director Suzushiro?"

Haruka seemed to love this shift in Shizuru. She was barely able to restrain her glee as she started up her own act. "You know damn well what you've done, Miss Bubuzuke. You've shirked your work all year long, dumping whatever you could on me while you took it easy. And to top it off, you're parading yourself around in slutty lingerie. This just won't do."

Shizuru looked like she was about to protest for a moment, but then she turned her head down and said, "My apologies, Haruka-sama. You may punish me as you see fit."

"Hah, good," Haruka said. Her smile seemed to be widening by the second. "First up, to punish you for wearing this outfit, the only fitting option is to strip you of it." The second she finished her sentence, Haruka knelt down and quickly pulled Shizuru's panties off, much the same way Mai had surprised Nao with stripping her.

Mai wasn't surprised at all to find that Shizuru kept her mound neatly trimmed. She had to resist the urge to move closer and get a better look at it. Nao, on the other hand, seemed to be failing to resist her own urges, as Mai found that the girl's hand had started to idly play with her breast. She certainly wasn't complaining though. She just let out a contented sigh as she watched Haruka start to unfasten Shizuru's camisole.

As cute and sexy as that camisole was, Mai couldn't say that she was disappointed to see it fall off of Shizuru, revealing a pair of gorgeous breasts that were just a bit smaller than her own. With the sight of Shizuru naked and blindfolded like that, Mai was starting to find it hard to breathe. _Damn, she's sexy... __so many hot girls here... I must be dreaming._

For reasons known only to her, Nao chose that moment to give Mai's nipple a firm pinch. The jolt it sent through her body proved beyond a doubt that she wasn't dreaming. Mai glanced over at Nao, finding a mischievous grin on the girl's face. She decided to return the girl's affection in kind, giving Nao's nipple an equally-firm pinch, then starting to stroke her hand over the girl's breast while she looked back over at Shizuru to see what Haruka planned to do next.

"Very nice..." Haruka said, looking up and down Shizuru's body. Shizuru even went so far as to put on a mask of nervous shame at this point. With a nod, Haruka turned to look back at the other girls. "Now here's the fun part. I'm going to make you all a deal. Anyone who's willing to strip completely naked right now will be allowed to assist me in punishing Shizuru."

Yukino and Natsuki seemed more than eager to take Haruka up on this. Mai wondered a bit about Natsuki, as she could probably do that anytime she wanted. Not with others, though. Or perhaps she just needed to make sure that if there was any sex going on with Shizuru, she was at least part of it. In any case, Mai made sure to watch the reveal of Natsuki's breasts closely. As Yukino's clothes were transparent, those were the only goods left to see, and they certainly didn't disappoint. They were as big as some of the other breasts in the room, but they were just perfectly shaped.

Mai found that she couldn't take her eyes off of Natsuki's body. It was the body of a goddess. A blushing goddess, when Natsuki caught her staring, but at least she didn't panic and try to cover herself up. "Oi, um... don't you want to help too, Mai?" Natsuki said, trying to distract her from staring at her body.

Mai chuckled a bit. "I think I'm quite good right here," she said, glancing over at Nao. She caught a flash of frustration on Nao's face when she looked over at the girl, though. "Oi, what's wrong?"

Nao let out a grunt. "How am I supposed to join in?" she said, looking over at Haruka. "I've got as much a reason to want to punish her as you do." Mai was concerned briefly that Nao's grudge against Shizuru might have resurfaced, but the expression on her face didn't bear that concern out. It seemed she just wanted to join in the fun, which was actually quite an improvement for her.

"Hrm... Tell you what," Haruka said. "Strip Mai, and you can join."

"What? Hey!" Mai protested, but it was no good. Nao was only all too eager to take Haruka up on this offer. She pushed Mai down onto her back and silenced her with a kiss. The kiss even took away Mai's will to protest as Nao stripped her of her briefs. She had to admit, they were starting to feel like they were getting in the way.

"Ara, don't I get to see the show?" Shizuru said, feigned sadness in her voice. Her protest turned into a yelp when Haruka gave her nipple a firm pinch.

"That's part of your punishment too," Haruka said. She looked at Shizuru's face and gave her an evil grin, even though Shizuru couldn't see it. "And now for the main event. I think it's only proper that we give Shizuru what deserves by overwhelming her senses. I'll start out with a classic spanking, but I'm not letting you hear anymore of what I have planned, Miss Bubuzuke. It'll be much more fun this way."

"Um, how are we supposed to know what to do then?" Yukino asked.

"Don't worry, I've got it written down for you," Haruka said, going over to pick up the bag she'd left behind Shizuru. She pulled out a few notecards, which she passed out to Natsuki, Yukino, and Nao. At a slight pout from Mai, she revealed one for her as well. Mai smiled and mouthed out thanks to Haruka, and then she read what Haruka had prepared for her: _"You're on the breasts. Keep them well-tended, and also feel free to tickle her ribs and sides if you want."_

Haruka might not have been in the mood to write the most eloquent notes, but her meaning was clear enough. Mai leaned over to see what Nao had in store for her, and it looked like she would have the privilege of getting to kiss Shizuru. That certainly wasn't bad, but Mai felt that she was a bit luckier in getting to play with Shizuru's breasts. She found Nao's ear with her lips and whispered to the girl, "You can help me with her breasts if you want."

"Alright, you all can join in when I signal for you," Haruka said. "I'll start, of course. And since Shizuru can't be trusted not to resist, I believe she'll have to be restrained first." Haruka reached bag into her bag of tricks, pulling out a pair of silk handcuffs. She pulled both of Shizuru's hands behind her back and cuffed them together, which caused Shizuru to give a delighted shiver. "Perfect. You're ready."

Haruka placed a hand on Shizuru's shoulder, gently bringing the girl down to her knees. She sat cross-legged just in front of Shizuru and helped the other girl lie down across her lap, with her breasts just past Haruka's leg and her bare butt in the perfect position for some punishment. Shizuru struggled a bit to hold her head up, but Nao moved in to help out with her duties, allowing Shizuru to rest her head and shoulders on Nao's lap for the time being. Mai was momentarily jealous of just how close Shizuru's face was to Nao's sex, but she shook it off.

"Fujino Shizuru, you have surrendered yourself to my punishment," Haruka said. She placed her hand on Shizuru's butt to underline the nature of the punishment. "In light of the fact that you gave yourself up, and that you have made some efforts to redeem yourself since the events in question, I've asked our friends to help give you pleasure even through your punishment. I will also ask you this: How hard do you think you deserve it?"

Shizuru let out a light moan. "Hard. Haruka-sama should take out all her frustrations with me on my rear. She deserves nothing less."

"Oh, I'm certainly frustrated," Haruka said. Mai could catch a glint in her eye that matched Shizuru's own evil glint. "For you to make us play this game even past the point where everyone was about ready to jump into bed with her girlfriend – or rival. That certainly deserves punishment."

Mai shot her gaze over to Natsuki at Haruka's mention of "rival." If she wasn't prepared for this, now would be the time to speak out. But Natsuki wasn't speaking out. Instead, she was looking right back at Mai. Mai froze as her gaze locked with Natsuki's. Mai could see the lust in Natsuki's eyes, and it was focused right on her.

_Okay, so Natsuki hears Haruka talking about having sex with Shizuru, and she looks right at me. If she and Shizuru have an arrangement, does this mean I'm part of it? But I..._ Mai glanced over at Nao, who seemed to have noticed the way Natsuki was looking at Mai.

A few unspoken words passed between Mai and Nao, about what they were already planning to do with each other as soon as the game ended. Nao bent over for just a moment and muttered quickly, "Just don't leave me out." Mai nodded at this, blew Nao a quick kiss, then turned back to Natsuki and gave her a slow nod. Her heart seemed to leap in her chest as she made this silent promise. This almost felt like it was getting out of hand, but such an opportunity to have some fun might never come around again. As long as they all did this together, it couldn't really be considered cheating.

Mai was broken out of her thoughts by the sound of a slap followed by a sharp yelp. Apparently Haruka had decided that they'd come to enough of a decision and she'd gone ahead with Shizuru's punishment. Shizuru seemed to have been taken by surprise by it as much as Mai had been, as she didn't yelp nearly as much when Haruka slapped her again. As she was watching this time, she could see that Haruka wasn't hitting Shizuru hard at all. It must have just been the surprise that got to Shizuru first – or perhaps Haruka was just lightening up for this hit.

Mai watched as Haruka continued to spank Shizuru, a warmth steadily growing in her chest. She wasn't doing it hard at all right now, probably to make sure Shizuru would still enjoy it. Just like Mai had done earlier with Natsuki, Haruka was also taking the chance to simply feel up Shizuru's ass between swats. After a bit of this, Haruka pointed at Yukino to signal her to start with her task, but she quickly went back to spanking Shizuru so that hopefully the other girl wouldn't get any indication she'd made the signal.

Her ploy seemed to work, as Shizuru was caught quite by surprise when Yukino's fingers met the soles of her feet and started tickling her mercilessly. Shizuru proved to be quite ticklish indeed, and Mai had to help hold her still so she did wiggle free. Mai found that Shizuru's laughter from this treatment was surprisingly beautiful, even accounting for the periodic gasps and yelps from when Haruka resumed spanking her. She thought that she could make out an "Ikezu" or two among the laughter, but it was hard to know for sure.

After just a minute of this, Mai noticed Nao start running her fingers through Shizuru's hair. She must have missed Haruka's signal to Nao while gazing at Shizuru's slowly-reddening ass. Nao wasn't trying to kiss Shizuru, though. She might have just decided the position would have made it too awkward. It might also have had something to do with the fact that Shizuru was still laughing too much to kiss easily.

Again, Mai missed Haruka's signal due to her attentions lying elsewhere. But as the signal was for her this time, the result was a gentle slap on her shoulder to gather her attention. She shot her eyes over to Haruka while her mind caught up to the fact that this was her cue to get to work on Shizuru's breasts. She got a small eye-roll from Haruka when she finally did figure it out. _Well forgive me for being a bit distracted here. It's a wonder I'm not even more distracted from all the exposed flesh around me._

Mai shook her head. Going there was just going to distract her further from her goal. There was one particular bit of exposed flesh she had to worry about now: the breasts of the beautiful Kaichou-sama, Fujino Shizuru. She leaned over Shizuru's back a bit so she could reach a hand around both sides of Shizuru, grasping both of her breasts at the same time. Mai was quite pleased to hear a gasp come from Shizuru's mouth, even through her laughter. But even if Shizuru was managing to enjoy this, Mai was going to take the chance to get as much enjoyment for herself as possible out of this opportunity.

Mai closed her eyes as she focused on the feeling of Shizuru's breasts in her hands. They were much softer than Haruka's breasts, and probably her own as well. Mai took a moment to trace her hands down Shizuru's sides, then around her lower back. Her suspicions were right: All of Shizuru's body was gloriously soft. With this realization, she understood a bit better why Natsuki's favorite thing in bed was just cuddling with Shizuru.

Mai was broken out of her thoughts again when Nao grabbed her arm and then pointed back towards Shizuru's rear. Mai's eyes widened in surprise when she saw that Natsuki was holding a thick purple vibrator in her hand. Mai almost blushed at the fact that she could identify it; she was supposed to be at least somewhat innocent, at least by the standards of this group. She shook it off though. There was nothing to be ashamed about, certainly not just from knowing a little. _And it looks like I'm about to learn a lot more... I can't believe she's really going to do that..._

The sound of her heartbeat filled Mai's ears as she watched Natsuki press the vibrator between Shizuru's legs. She had to fight off the urge to move over and get a better view of it, as she did have her task of working on Shizuru's breasts. As enticing as the thought of watching that was, it really was supposed to be about Shizuru's pleasure here. It was a once-in-a-lifetime experience for her, and Mai had to do her part. Perhaps later she'd ask Natsuki about borrowing one of their toys so she could try it out on Nao and see what that looked like.

As Mai brought her hands back to Shizuru's breasts, she noticed that Nao had finally figured out a way she could accomplish her job of kissing Shizuru. She'd lain down on her back with her head just under Shizuru's, and she was currently kissing Shizuru deeply with both of her hands still massaging Shizuru's head. Mai could make out many whimpers from Shizuru even through the kiss. Nao must have been having quite the time kissing Shizuru through all the noises she wanted to make.

Mai glanced back towards Natsuki, and she watched the girl press the vibrator slowly forward and into Shizuru. Shizuru let out a loud moan as it entered her, punctuated by a loud yelp when Natsuki finished and Haruka gave her butt a sharp spank. Natsuki left the vibrator where it was without moving it or turning it on for a few minutes, while the other girls got back to their tasks. It didn't take long at all before Shizuru's body was shaking under the torrent of sensations. Mai was surprised she'd managed to endure this long; she was sure Shizuru would have exploded by this point.

But it seemed that Shizuru could take still more. Natsuki began to move the vibrator in and out of Shizuru, and her voice was filled mostly with moans at this point. Not even Haruka's spankings could cause her to stop moaning. Her moans suddenly got more high-pitched at the same moment that a buzzing sound filled the air. Natsuki had turned on the vibrator. Shizuru's body kept shaking, and the shaking extended to her voice now.

"Time for you to get what you deserve now, my Bubuzuke," Haruka said, her voice oddly affectionate. "Everyone, give her your best."

Mai gave a silent nod. She didn't know how much of an impact she was really making on Shizuru's state right now, but she was still going to do everything she could. She gripped Shizuru's breasts firmly in her hands, holding them hard enough that it would surely have been painful if Shizuru weren't in such an aroused state at the moment. She could see Haruka start to give Shizuru some very hard swats with her hand.

In the end though, it was only appropriate that Natsuki got to be the one to finally push Shizuru over the edge. She pushed the vibrator deep inside Shizuru and turned it up to its highest setting. She used one hand to pump it in and out of Shizuru while her other hand reached down below it and started furiously stroking at her. It was a matter of seconds before Shizuru let out a loud shriek and her body jerked violently. Mai did all she could to hold Shizuru still through her orgasm, even as her mind started to run wild with the excitement of having helped bring someone to orgasm for the first time in her life – and a girl at that!

"Ara..." Shizuru said weakly when she finally fell back to earth. Haruka let her out of the handcuffs, and Shizuru was quick to turn around and find her way to Natsuki, almost before Natsuki was able to pull out the vibrator and turn it off. Shizuru seemed to be trying to say something for a bit, but Natsuki silenced her with a kiss.

Natsuki pulled back and let Shizuru bury her head in Natsuki's shoulder. "Post-game," Natsuki said, a twinkle forming in her eyes. She pushed herself up to her feet, supporting most of Shizuru's weight as she did so. "Mai and Nao, you can have the guest room to yourselves if you want, second door on the right. Haruka and Yukino can take the master bedroom at the end of the hall."

"Ah, mm, okay..." Haruka said, a bit awkwardly. She backed off from the group, starting to move towards the hallway. "Yukino, I'll uh... Er, could you?" A blush formed on Haruka's cheeks as she turned away, quickly disappearing from sight as she ran off into the hall.

"Okay, what was that about?" Nao asked.

"Ara, my Natsuki was just being a tease," Shizuru said, chuckling a bit as she turned around and found her footing. "Now it's my turn to have some fun with Haruka-chan. Natsuki, if you don't mind?"

"Not at all." Natsuki let go of Shizuru and swept a surprised Yukino up into her arms. Once she got a chuckle of acceptance from her, Natsuki started carrying her off down the hall, following just behind Shizuru. Just before she went out of sight, she looked over her shoulder at Mai and said, "I'll be back for you two later. Till then... Congrats."

X-X-X

**Author's Note:** The results of the vote on the "present" chapters was:

1. A memory of pain, washed away: 37

2. A secret struggle, and a helping hand: 36

3. An apology long overdue, and gratitude revealed: 23

I might actually tweak the order a bit, though I do want to honor your votes as much as possible. After getting to this point in writing and laying out a plot, " A memory of pain, washed away" works better as third, though I could probably put it in second as well, if people don't mind that the third chapter would happen before it. It's just one vote off of that spot anyways. Feel free to guess in the reviews what scene corresponds to each present. ;)

I'm not sure if I'll get to writing those next, however. I still do have the second epilogue to Perchance to Dream to finish writing. We'll see.


End file.
